


Этого не может быть

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Общие враги объединяют - но что делать тому, кому приходится выбирать между своими врагами? И есть ли вообще возможность выбора?...и как поступить, когда враг перестанет быть врагом?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В данный момент текст заморожен.

Этого не может быть.   
Именно такой была первая мысль, мелькнувшая у Клауда, когда тонкое тело в черной коже буквально вынесло его за порог башни Шин-Ра.   
Черная кожа облегающего плаща. Длинные, до голубизны белые, тяжелые волосы. Вороненая сталь дорогого, ухоженного ган-блейда.   
Все это было до боли знакомым.   
Все это не могло быть явью.   
Хотя бы потому, что этот человек погиб у него на глазах.   
Неужели нашелся псих, способный подражать клону Сефирота? Да еще и заявиться в таком виде в штаб-квартиру Руфуса Шин-Ра?   
Одним резким движением Клауд захлопнул дверь башни, отсекая тех сумасшедших, что бросились к выходу вслед за этим… подражателем, оттолкнул нацеленный на него ствол ган-блейда в сторону и вытолкнул парня в черном на свет.   
Узкий подбородок, тонкие красивые черты лица, пухлые губы. И глаза – удлиненные, с вертикальным «кошачьим» зрачком.   
Глаза, которые резко расширились, встретившись с глазами Клауда. Узнавая.   
Да… самая простая и удобная версия с треском и грохотом рушилась.   
Впрочем, чему удивляться? Он ведь и сам когда-то погиб здесь, на руинах Мидгара. 

Мгновением позже Йазу вцепился в мягкий воротник клаудовой безрукавки, сильным движением опрокинул Страйфа на землю и рухнул сверху. Тот не успел даже растеряться – над ними синхронно просвистели летящие ножи, несколько пуль и сюрикенов. Следом прошелестела огненная волна, и Клауд зашипел – от огня он защищен не был. Сразу же вслед за этим ударила молния, и Йазу изогнулся в безмолвном крике, легкое мальчишеское тело обмякло. Так… Похоже, этот не был защищен от молний.   
Дальше включились тренированные рефлексы солджера. Обхватить Йазу руками, перевернуть его и вжать в землю, вытащить меч, скастовать ветер – все это одновременно и практически одним движением. Секунду спустя ни одного шинровца в поле зрения не осталось. Наиболее агрессивных ураганный порыв ветра отшвырнул на несколько метров, наиболее благоразумные скрылись за прочными стенами башни. Тем проще.   
Интересно, каким образом этот парень очутился в Шин-Ра?   
Интересно, с чего бы этому парню вздумалось спасать его жизнь?   
И что теперь с ним делать? 

***   
Йазу очнулся от громкого стука. Вроде бы где-то внизу хлопнула дверь. Кстати, а где это – «где-то»? И, собственно, где находится он сам?   
Не в лаборатории – это точно.   
Широкая кровать, застеленная серым, шершавым на ощупь покрывалом. Неприятным, кстати, на ощупь. Рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – обычный стол, накрытый чем-то светлым. Пустые гладкие стены, пыльное окно с выцветшими занавесками. Самая обыкновенная комната, холодная, безликая и стандартная, словно ее хозяева старались не оставлять в ней каких-либо признаков своего существования – Йазу перевидал не меньше сотни подобных. Когда с братьями останавливался в деревенских гостиницах и отелях. Только в последний раз это было полгода назад.   
Как он сюда попал? Ага, тот громила - турк оказался слишком самонадеянным – и слишком озабоченным. Видимо, не принял в расчет, чьим клоном является Йазу. Затем были длинные коридоры башни, падающие тела турков, нехватка магии и патронов. И – спасительная дверь выхода. Все?   
Гм-м-м. Вряд ли дверь на улицу вдруг открылась бы прямо в эту комнату. Надо полагать, было что-то еще…   
Было.   
_Изумленно распахнутые глаза на худом бледном лице. Ярко-голубые глаза с едва заметной зеленью у зрачков… какая бывает только у потомков Древних._  
Подозрительно знакомые глаза.   
Страйф. Появился в самом конце драки и – не иначе как сдуру – встал как раз на линии огня. Спиной к вооруженным до зубов профессиональным солдатам. Не то чтобы Йазу не хотел его смерти, но… Этот человек должен был погибнуть от его руки. Варианты гибели от рук Лоза или Кададжи также рассматривались как допустимые. А вот нелепая смерть от шальной пули этих придурков… Нет, Страйфа он все-таки убьет сам. Попозже.   
Между прочим, где его _Velvet Nightmare_? 

– Да ты просто сбрендил! – раздался снизу громовой раскат.   
Йазу припомнил, что в досье на Клауда фигурировал какой-то громила, бывший главарь повстанцев. Кажется… нет, точно, Баррет. Уоллес. Хорошо, что они с Кададжи внимательно изучили все данные на возможных противников и так часто их обсуждали. Пригодилось.   
_Кададжи. Как больно. До сих пор._  
– Он же тебя пристрелит при первой же возможности! – продолжал громыхать раскатистый бас.   
Надо же. А этот Баррет не такой придурок, как выглядит. Впрочем, лидер крупнейшей группы повстанцев, пусть даже бывший лидер…   
– Да просто спустится с лестницы и сразу убьет.   
Красивые губы Йазу изогнулись в саркастической усмешке. Что он, совсем ума лишился – нападать на кого-либо без оружия и с таким соотношением сил? Это же самоубийство в чистом виде. А вот насчет лестницы – мысль интересная.   
Бесшумно соскользнув с кровати, Йазу осторожно приоткрыл дверь – хвала Матери, не скрипнула – убедился, что никого в зоне видимости не наблюдается, и подкрался к лестнице. Где и устроился, почти с комфортом опираясь спиной на перила. Слышимость улучшилась на порядок, видимость тоже.   
– У него была возможность меня убить, – ага, это сам великий Страйф. Выдвигает здравые мысли, надо же, – и потом, если он хотел моей смерти, не стал бы меня спасать.   
Н-да, со здравомыслием промашка вышла. Даже обидно. За себя, разумеется.   
– Ну, не знаю, – неуверенный женский голос, – мало ли, какие у него планы. Втереться в доверие, снять подозрения…   
Это кто же такая умная? Явно не та вутайка, страдающая клептоманией. Значит, Тифа. Сильный противник – оценке Лоза стоит доверять. Сильный и умный противник. Плохо.   
– И что? – скептический голос Клауда. – Что ему с нашими тайнами делать?   
Ох, братец, не ценишь ты умных людей. Напрасно.   
– Продать кому-либо. Той же Шин-Ра.   
У Йазу округлились глаза. Он – этим… этим… _Мать. Кададжи. Лоз…_ Даже думать об этом…   
Ясно. С оценкой умственных способностей госпожи Локхарт он тоже поторопился. Поразительно – как им вообще удавалось успешно бороться с Шин-Ра. Впрочем, у них в команде еще кто-то был. Какая-то игрушка – предатель из корпорации. Лев, вроде разумный. Вампир.   
Ладно, это неважно. Важно то, что его ищут, а друзья Клауда вряд ли будут его укрывать. Значит, пора покинуть это место – тем более хороший отдых полностью восстановил силы и позволил телу регенерировать. Спасибо, большой брат. Я запомню.   
– К тому же он безоружен. Я забрал его ган-блейд.   
И это запомню. _Пора_. 

***   
– Кстати, я буду чрезвычайно признателен, если ты вернешь мне Velvet Nightmare, – прошелестел тихий голос почти над самым ухом Клауда.   
Йазу? Когда он успел прийти в себя? И как он сумел так незаметно подобраться?   
Мерцающие колдовским светом изумрудные глаза – такие близкие, такие завораживающие…   
– Клауд, не смей! – донесся откуда-то голос Тифы. – Он же первым делом убьет тебя!   
Наваждение исчезло. Кажется, он уже практически вручил оружие в руки своего убийцы. Что тут поделать: Йазу – клон Сефирота.   
– Я? Прямо в присутствии тебя и этого громилы? Я еще не сошел с ума! – легкая усмешка скользит в изгибах губ, взгляд направлен к Тифе, но его чары все равно действовали на Клауда – только сейчас он мог это осознать. И бороться.   
– В прошлый раз присутствие моей команды тебя не смутило.   
Глаза темнеют, зрачки расширяются настолько, что становятся почти похожими на человеческие – и вся магия исчезает из них. Губы чуть дрожат, голос срывается:   
– В прошлый раз ты убил Кададжи.   
Справедливо.   
– Разве сейчас что-либо изменилось? – для Клауда этот вопрос был просто риторическим. Память неожиданно и резко подкинула недавние ощущения: серебряный шелк волос, хлестнувших по щекам, тонкое лицо, нависшее сверху, хрупкое тело, изогнувшиеся в его руках и обмякшее, распластавшееся на его груди.   
Неправильные ощущения. Странные. И думать о них не хотелось.   
Хотелось избавиться от этого клона – как угодно.   
Поэтому, едва закончив фразу, он достал ган-блейд и положил на стол. Такое оружие все равно рано или поздно возвращается владельцу… Пару лет назад никакие усилия Руфуса сохранить Масамуне, извлеченную из груди Артура Шин-Ра, ни к чему не привели – через несколько часов двухметровая но-дачи бесследно исчезла из запертого кабинета президента корпорации. Йазу об этом может и не знать – но удержать ган-блейд все равно не получится. Не через день, так чуть позже.   
Только он успел убрать руку, как Йазу рванулся к любимому оружию, схватил, начал осматривать. На лице появилась мягкая улыбка, больше напоминавшая Кададжи, руки… руки буквально ласкали сталь.   
– Спасибо, – взгляд клона наконец оторвался от Бархатного кошмара, лицо застыло в непроницаемой маске, ироничная улыбка вернулась к губам, – я обещаю, что не убью тебя… из него.   
– Утешил, – хмыкнул Баррет. На протяжении всего разговора он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и скептически глядя на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Кажется, он был единственным, на кого магия клона никак не подействовала.   
– Рад, что тебя это утешило, – Йазу явно решил исправить свою ошибку, всем телом и – показалось – даже взглядом развернувшись к Баррету. Несколько секунд они смотрели в глаза друг другу…   
– Что ж, мне пора, – голос клона прозвучал неожиданно глухо. – Я ухожу.   
– Постой, – трое мужчин с удивлением посмотрели на Тифу. Та смутилась, но все же решилась спросить. – Есть хочешь? 

– Даже не смей спорить, – ворчала Тифа, ставя тарелку на стол, – если ты умрешь здесь от голода, репутация заведения не улучшиться.   
– А если я умру здесь от переедания? – любопытство буквально плескалось в кошачьих зрачках…   
Девушка задумчиво посмотрела на клона и вдруг искренне улыбнулась:   
– Думаю, я найду какое-нибудь объяснение. Например, ты не смог оторваться от вкусной еды. Как по-твоему, сработает?   
– Я все понял, ты решила одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев. И репутацию бара поднять, и от меня избавиться, – ответная улыбка Йазу была настолько мягкой, что ей даже не пришло в голову обидеться.   
– От тебя давно следовало избавиться, – сердито заявил Баррет.   
– Я съел твою порцию супа? Извини. Хочешь картошку с подливой? – Йазу неуловимым движением переместил тарелку прямо к нему. Грозный взгляд Тифы был просто проигнорирован.   
Баррет резко перегнулся через стол и вцепился в плечо Йазу, притягивая того к себе. Клауд бросился к товарищу и попытался отцепить его от клона, но безуспешно. Баррет не желал успокаиваться.   
– Между прочим, Клауд отправился в Шин-Ра не тебя спасать, а требовать, чтобы они прекратили работы в Северном кратере. Но из-за кого-то встреча сорвалась… и теперь может не состояться. Из-за тебя и твоих …. родственничков планете снова угрожает опасность. А теперь Шин-Ра – из-за тебя!!! – может отказаться выполнить наши требования!   
– Не переживай, – улыбка Йазу осталась такой же безмятежной – словно и не его плечо до хруста сжимали крепкие пальцы Баррета, – они все равно бы отказались.   
Рука Баррета разжалась – вероятно, от неожиданности. А поскольку Клауд по-прежнему тянул его подальше от Йазу, оба бывших повстанца по инерции рухнули на пол. Йазу гибким движением рванулся к ним, но быстро одумался. Баррет, похоже, и не заметил этих колебаний. Его интересовало другое.   
– Почему ты так в этом уверен, недосефирот?   
– Я просто знаю.   
На сей раз Йазу успел увернуться от захвата Баррета, скользнул в сторону, а затем – за успевшего подняться Клауда. Баррета это остановило.   
– Только не говори мне, что Руфус делится с тобой планами Шин-Ра, – небрежно бросил Клауд, даже не оборачиваясь.   
– Это деликатное предложение рассказать все, что я знаю? – и вовсе не надо поворачиваться, чтобы почувствовать улыбку на припухших губах. – Кстати, некоторыми секретами Руфус очень даже радостно делился. Например, планами воскрешения Сефирота.   
– Врешь, – Клауд по-прежнему не оборачивался, но вся краска исчезла с его лица, – зачем это нужно Руфусу?   
– Словосочетание «Земля обетованная» ты еще помнишь? Как-никак Сефирот теперь единственный, гм-м, человек, обладающий знаниями Сетра… и их возможностями.   
В полной прострации Клауд отошел к окну, посмотрел вдаль, за линию горизонта. Где-то там, на северо-востоке, в Забытой столице плещутся воды озера, принявшего в себя тело Аэрис… А если Шин-Ра действительно собираются воскресить Сефирота, то…   
– Хочешь сказать, что Руфус надеется заставить его подчиняться Шин-Ра?   
– Я ничего не хочу сказать. Но в руках Руфуса: а/ Мать, б/ Лоз, в/ Кададжи. И до недавнего времени был еще пункт г/. Впрочем, не исключена возможность, что еще и будет.   
Неосознанным движением Клауд накрыл ладонью накачанное плечо – всего полгода назад на левой руке темнели уродливые пятна геостигматов. Память о родстве с Сефиротом. Память о Сефироте.   
– Ищешь причину, по которой мы не выдадим тебя Шин-Ра?   
– Тихо, Баррет. Я бы в любом случае не стал выдавать ребенка Руфусу…   
– Иначе проще было бы оставить меня возле офиса…   
– … но выпутываться из своих бед он будет сам. Мы и так сделали для него все, что должны… и даже больше. Меня не интересуют его рассказы и планы Шин-Ра. Пусть уходит.   
– Ты прав, – изумрудные глаза ярко сверкнули, серебристые пряди взметнулись, гибкое тело скользнуло к двери. – Я еще найду тебя. Позже. А теперь мне пора.   
И вновь его остановила Тифа.   
– Поздно. 

***   
Йазу ощутил ставшую привычной за последние дни горечь во рту. Он опять опоздал. Теперь от него почти ничего не зависит. Они действительно уже здесь.   
Элегантный белый плащ Руфуса развевается от ветра, поднятого лопастями трех вертолетов, турки застыли темными изваяниями за спиной, из вертолетов сопровождения пока никто не появился, и это встревожило больше всего – ну не мог Руфус явиться без сопровождения. Значит, не хочет демонстрировать свои силы.   
Интересно, чем же ты готов за меня расплатиться? Не верю, что ты рассчитывал напугать нашего героя и просто забрать меня. Тебе нечем его пугать – тот, кто выдержал безумное пламя глаз Сефирота, просто не заметит твоих пешек.   
Значит, ты будешь торговаться. Это ты умеешь… пусть даже и не так хорошо, как твой отец… по слухам, правда. Но ты слишком много общался с Сефиротом, ты привык получать все сразу и быстро. Ты _предпочитаешь_ силу – поэтому с тобой элитные войска.   
Пожалуй, это твоя ошибка. Клауд будет учитывать твою готовность к войне – значит, не сможет тебе доверять. Но…   
Ты же тоже должен это понимать. Значит, я нужен тебе настолько, что ты и в самом деле готов к войне? Но и тогда лучше было бы прийти одному, в крайнем случае с турками, а вертолеты вызвать позднее – при провале переговоров. Не можешь же ты верить, что Клауд нападет первым – тем более ради меня. Тогда что? Спешишь? Настолько?! Все скоро начнется? Только не это… _Лоз, Кададжи…_ Нет, лишь бы не это…   
Тогда во втором вертолете не просто элитные солдаты. Генерал Сефирот перебил бы всю твою армию минут за пятнадцать … и еще кофе успел бы при этом выпить. А Клауд победил легендарного генерала.   
Какую же силу ты скрываешь? На что рассчитываешь?   
Впрочем, пока он, Йазу, предавался размышлениям, команда Клауда – надо отдать им должное – не теряла времени даром. Несколько согласованных звонков, и в заднюю дверь бара неслышно проникла темная фигура в оборванном красном плаще, застучали по лестнице сапожки девушки-ниндзя, под окном раздался мощный львиный рык… Сам Страйф привычным движением проверил, как ходит массивная Ультима в ножнах. Пожалуй, еще минут через двадцать соберется вся команда… и тогда никакие силы не помогут Руфусу победить.   
Но это понимает и Руфус. И не торопится.   
Значит… значит, дело в другом. И это другое…   
Блин. Лучше бы Руфус просто торопился.   
Но возвращаться в лапы Шин-Ра тоже не хочется. 

***   
– Клауд, – голос Руфуса тих и вкрадчив, так и хочется ему верить… не иначе, у Сефирота и его клонов учился, – зачем ты спасал этого…   
Вместо продолжения – небрежный кивок головой в сторону сереброволосой фигуры. Йазу оставался невозмутим, как памятник, лишь черные полы плаща и длинные светлые волосы развевались на ветру… А ведь они с Руфусом похожи. Не внешне, нет, в чем-то другом – в манере держаться, говорить, действовать.   
Одна школа?   
Клауд жестом остановил Баррета и с вызовом посмотрел на Руфуса:   
– Зачем он тебе?   
Президент склонил голову, вздохнул.   
– Клауд, неужели ты ему поверил? – мягкий голос был полон печали, а в глазах плескалась вселенная грусти. – Я не ожидал такого… тем более, – а теперь в глазах вызов, – от тебя. Ты лучше всех знаешь, кто он такой.   
Негромкий смех слева, шелестящий голос.   
– А я полагал, что лучше всего меня знают твои…м-м-м… болонки. Госпожа Елена, – оказывается, даже поклон можно наполнить иронией, – и… как там его… не помню…   
Тсенг дернулся к Йазу, но сдержался. На щеках Елены выступил румянец, впрочем, она тоже хорошо освоила дисциплину. Руфус только поморщился и продолжил. Даже не глядя на предмет разговора.   
– Впрочем, да, представляю, что он тебе наговорил. Что я воскрешаю Сефирота, ищу Землю Обетованную, готовлю воссоединение… Неужели ты – поверил?   
– Так это он наврал? – в голосе Баррета неприкрытое ликование. – Я так и знал!   
– Разумеется…   
– Интересно, а откуда ты узнал, что именно он нам наговорил? – спокойно поинтересовался Клауд, не сводя глаз с президента.   
Тот прикусил губу, помолчал несколько секунд, вскинул голову.   
– Ну а что он еще мог тебе сказать? Других способов убедить тебя защищать его у него не могло быть.   
Убедительно… если бы не та пауза. На несколько секунд.   
– Если это правда… тогда прекрати испытания в Северном кратере.   
Губа Руфуса вновь прикушена, пауза затянулась.   
– Клауд, ты не понимаешь. Там сейчас проходит уникальный эксперимент. Сетра умели общаться с Планетой, понимали ее. Мы тоже пытаемся этому научиться. Мои специалисты уверены, что в месте такой концентрации энергии мы сможем уловить ментальные сигналы Планеты, расшифруем их… Ты представляешь, какую это принесет пользу? Мы сможем предугадывать катаклизмы, будем своевременно узнавать об опасностях, угрожающих Планете… Да мало ли что еще! Мы, жители Планеты, да и сама планета, будем избавлены от глобальных катастроф!   
Возразить было нечего. Но ведь он врет, врет – в этом Клауд ни на минуту не усомнился. Йазу явно хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Неужели не понимает, что решается его судьба? Ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь!   
Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Вмешался Винсент.   
– Как я понял, Йазу – это уловленный и расшифрованный ментальный сигнал? Не боитесь, что следующий… результат дешифровки вытащит Масамуне и продолжит свою любимую деятельность? Сефирот был почему-то максимально нелоялен к родной корпорации.   
– Мы уверены, что при появлении Сефирота сможем удержать ситуацию под контролем, – тонко улыбнулся Руфус.   
– Так значит, Йазу не солгал? 

На сей раз в «Седьмом небе» находилась вся победоносная команда. Ликование заполнило все тесное помещение и в виде радостных возгласов и громогласных комментариев вырывалось наружу. Баррет в очередной раз повторял припозднившимся Сиду и Риву все подробности великого противостояния.   
Что ж, его понять можно. Не каждый день видишь, как президент самой могущественной корпорации бессильно сжимает кулаки, поворачивается и уходит. Каково это – чувствовать себя победителем корпорации Шин-Ра, интересно?   
Йазу поморщился. Каким, к черту, победителем? Неужели они все в это верят?!   
Кажется, да.   
– Тебя что-то беспокоит?   
Вампир. Умен. Опасен. Передвигается тихо – настолько, что даже слух клона и сверхвосприятие не очень помогли. Правда, здесь шумно. А вот шаги уверенные, весомые Клауда слышны издали, даже прислушиваться не надо. И его тревога ощущается даже прежде, чем он начинает говорить:   
– Что-нибудь не так?   
– Не волнуйся, Клауд, все в порядке, – металлическая рука тяжело легла на накачанное плечо, успокаивая. Клауд неуверенно посмотрел в темно-красные глаза, кивнул, перевел взгляд на второго собеседника.   
Йазу даже не предпринял усилий скрыть скептическое выражение на своем лице.   
– Что-нибудь не так? – вновь спросил Клауд.   
Несколько секунд Йазу колебался – слишком долго Страйф был _личным_ врагом – но играть по правилам Руфуса не хотелось.   
– А ты как думаешь?   
Клауд помолчал – кажется, столько же времени, что и Йазу. Неужели отсчитывал? Затем кивнул и сел напротив.   
– Много чего не так. Особенно если ты о Шин-Ра.   
Разговор продолжился уже наверху, в спальне Клауда. Достаточно было окинуть взглядом шумную празднующую компанию – и все трое, не сговариваясь, поднялись из-за стола. Клауд, на правах хозяина повел их наверх. Если это и удивило кого-либо, возражать никто не стал. Но вероятнее, что в радостной суматохе на них просто не обратили внимание.   
Высказаться доверили самому старшему.   
– Итак, что мы имеем, – голос Винсента был сухим и сдержанным, словно у лектора. – На первый взгляд, радужная картинка: Йазу сбегает от излишне гостеприимных шинровцев, Клауд спасает его, Руфус пытается забрать беглеца, но терпит поражение и убирается восвояси. А теперь – что здесь неправильно?   
Действительно, лектор. Деловая игра на заданную тему.   
– Все, – подхватил игру Клауд, – все неправильно. Руфус взял с собой войска, предположительно, два вертолета. По крайней мере, он постарался создать впечатление, что вертолеты набиты, как минимум, солджерами. Но – зачем, если даже чокобо ясно, что им с нами не справиться? Пока шли переговоры, Руфус держал свою армию за спиной, в резерве, не раскрывая ее численность – что логично. Вот только при этом он не только не привел эти силы в действие, что тоже обоснованно, но... он даже не попытался нам угрожать. Значит, армия нужна была для других целей. Для каких?   
Йазу спокойно выдержал взгляды обоих мужчин.   
– Могу добавить еще пару моментов. Наше воскрешение вызвало сильное возмущение всех энергетических потоков Планеты. Как я понимаю, наблюдатели Космо-каньона их зафиксировали и направились к Северному кратеру посмотреть, что там происходит. Меня там уже не было, но я догадываюсь, что они увидели людей Руфуса и следы проводимых работ, А затем сообщили Баррету или Клауду, так?   
– Реду, – поправил Винсент.   
Йазу кивнул и продолжил.   
– Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что Руфусу ничего не стоило скрыть эти следы, но он даже не попытался это сделать. Это раз. Он подробно разъясняет мне, какие планы он строит в отношении Сефирота, и какую роль я играю в этих планах. Пусть он был уверен, что я не сбегу – а он не мог, не должен был быть в этом уверен! – все равно, зачем все это рассказывалось? Это два. Дальше… Ко мне в камеру заявляется турк, причем с моим ган-блейдом, и… Ну, не важно, но у меня возникает возможность бежать. Я, разумеется, сбегаю, но именно в тот момент, когда наш супергерой подъезжает к Шин-Ра билдинг. После этого нас вдруг оставляют в покое. Страйф, конечно, крут, но толпа солдат и турки могли из него одного форшмак приготовить. Должны были. Вот только все солджеры – а в башне только экстра и А-класс – вдруг предпочли отсидеться за надежными стенами – после единственного Wind. Турки так вообще не выглянули. Ну и наконец господин президент является сюда… Извините, но я не верю, что шинровцы не разглядели Клауда… или забыли, где он живет. Но тогда почему Руфус пришел сюда полдня спустя?   
Все молчали. Йазу отвернулся. Заканчивать не хотелось, тем более все и так уже все поняли, но… но нужно показать, что он тоже все понимает.   
– Очевидно, он не хотел, чтобы ты ему поверил. Значит, ему нужно было, чтобы я находился здесь. И чтобы вы мне доверяли.


	2. Chapter 2

***   
Темнота, чуть разбавленная лунным светом. За окном – жуткая мешанина железных руин и грубых деревянных домов. Как забавно смотрелся элегантный и ухоженный Руфус среди этого убожества…   
А зачем люди вообще здесь живут? Забытая столица намного лучше. Почему ее забыли? Зачем оттуда ушли?   
Когда-то, когда Древние были юны, а Сетра – могущественны, людям была дана тропа сквозь Древний лес, и люди жили вместе с этими непонятными Сетра… В Аджиде, городе, рожденном любовью Планеты. Есть легенды, что тогда и Древние жили с ними в мире…   
Там даже думается лучше. А здесь…   
Грустно. Горько. Обидно.   
Ты воскрес, вырвался из плена, победил – но это все оказалось неправильным. Нечестным.   
Сон желанен, как самый ценный дар – но именно сейчас не приходит.   
Зато есть возможность все обдумать.   
Какого дьявола нужно Руфусу? Почему именно его из всех братьев он отпустил? Чего добивается?   
С первым – версий много. Слишком много взаимоисключающих данных, вычленить что-то действительно важное сложно, а синтезировать еще сложнее. Гадать на кофейной гуще можно до утра… причем, безрезультатно.   
_К тому же кофе у него нет…_  
Ладно, отложим. Все равно президент своего добился – как всегда. С непонятной армией в вертолетах уже вроде все ясно – Руфус взял ее не зря и достиг своей цели. Просто угроза была не в адрес Страйфа – чем его, в самом деле, напугаешь, после Emerald Weapon и Сефирота? Неизвестные, но предположительно вооруженные силы вынудили лично его, Йазу, искать защиту у Лавины – и не рыпаться. Не пытаться перебить охрану Руфуса, не пробовать бежать – оставаться за широкой спиной победителя.   
Гораздо интереснее другое.   
Почему именно он?   
У Кададжи шансов втереться в доверие Страйфа было бы гораздо больше. Кададжи всегда был воплощенным образом невинного мальчика с доверчивыми глазами. И Страйф до сих пор испытывает чувство вины за смерть этого ребенка.   
Лоз – действительно наивный парень, ему бы поверили просто потому, что на хитрость он не способен.   
Из всех братьев как раз он, Йазу, подходил для этой миссии хуже всего. Наивности Лоза в нем никогда не было, обаяния Кададжи – тем более. Собственно, он производил впечатление «того самого тихого омута, в котором…». То, что Страйф погиб от его рук, доверия не добавляло.   
Но выбрали почему-то его.   
И ведь получилось!   
Ну это, скажем, можно списать на общий интеллектуальный уровень Лавины. Больше всего хотелось бы рассчитаться с ними за гибель братьев, но…   
Неужели только этого ждет от него Руфус?   
Возможно. Какие еще варианты?   
Что он стал бы делать, уйдя из «Седьмого неба»? Да, да, пытался бы убить Страйфа.   
Но об этом потом.   
Что еще? Конечно, бросился бы спасать братьев. Башня Шин-Ра никогда не была неприступной. Когда-то Страйфу удалось вытащить оттуда свою подружку – причем, тогда Шин-Ра была намного сильнее. Правда, в то раз их спас Сефирот. Никакой благодарности у этого лже-солджера. Ладно, главное, что если смогли лавиновцы, то он тем более сможет.   
А если это тоже запланировано Руфусом?   
Неважно. Спасти братьев он обязан.   
Ловушка?   
Гм-м-м. Вряд ли. Зачем тогда ему позволили бежать? К тому же… это тоже не важно. Там Кададжи и Лоз. И еще – Мать.   
Что еще?   
Сбежав от Руфуса, он предупредил Лавину о Сефироте. Может Руфус рассматривать Страйфа как щит от Масамуне? Может… в принципе. На практике Страйфа лучше предупреждать о Сефироте тогда, когда Масамуне уже выйдет из ножен – иначе воскрешение генерала может не наступить. Руфус умеет рисковать. И рассчитывать время тоже умеет.   
К тому же Страйф не полный идиот. Его предупредили об одном всплеске энергии в Северном кратере – он заволновался. После второго всплеска – а возвращение Сефирота еще какое возмущение вызовет! – вся Лавина в полном составе прямым ходом направилась бы к этому самому кратеру. Так что Руфусу не было смысла направлять к ним Йазу.   
Кстати, о времени. Уж больно своевременно господин президент появился. Вертолеты показались на горизонте именно тогда, когда он был готов уйти…   
Зеленая тьма ударила по глазам, обожгла, потекла по венам, разрывая… 

***   
_Сефирот смеялся. До боли знакомый, до нервной дрожи ненавистный хрипло-горький смех, памятный еще по Нибельхейму. Эти звуки даже приобрели собственный цвет – красно-оранжевый, как кровь в отблесках пламени.  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что все так легко закончилось? Ты – ты! – поверил, что я не вернусь? Я никогда не стану воспоминанием!   
Самого Сефирота видно не было, только черную тишину разрывали яркие всполохи смеха, и это злило все сильнее и сильнее. Невозможность найти врага и уничтожить его заставляла ощущать собственное бессилие.   
– Где ты прячешься, Сефирот? Боишься показаться?   
Темнота вспыхнула, сгорая в алом огне, раскрывая пустое – от горизонта до горизонта – пространство. Спиной, лопатками, позвонками Клауд ощутил присутствие Сына Дженовы где-то рядом, но… Но так и не смог разглядеть генерала в ускользающем полумраке.   
– Не боюсь, брат. Мой страх давно рассыпался пеплом, и ты даже помнишь, где лежат его останки. Но – прости – пока не могу тебе явиться. Ничего, ты подождешь, осталось недолго. Сейчас в моем возвращении заинтересован не только Йазу… Мы с тобой вспомним прежние дни, обещаю.   
Темнота, уже успевшая сгуститься вокруг, лопнула, и перед глазами возник знакомый образ родного города – как всегда во снах, объятого пламенем. Только сейчас огонь не остановился на границе городка, а пошел дальше, лизнул подошву скал, зазмеился на узких тропках, свечой взметнулся у реактора… Клауда уносило куда-то вдаль, ввысь, в сторону от планеты, а темнота продолжала бежать от огня, уступая ему все новые и новые земли, и вот уже полыхает Космо-каньон, Золотое блюдце, Коста-дель-Соло, Вутаи…   
Планета, охваченная огнем. Мечта Дженовы. И зеленая волна, холодом дохнувшая из космоса…   
– Дождись меня, брат! _

Клауд резко вырвался из сна. Несколько секунд он пытался сообразить, что же могло его разбудить, а затем по ушам ударил дикий крик. Кому-то было очень плохо… Мальчишка! 

Спальня, в которой они разместили Йазу, находилась в конце коридора, и эти несколько метров никогда не казались Клауду такими длинными. Краем уха он слышал, как в коридор выскакивают остальные… но это его не интересовало. Он ворвался в комнату, замер на мгновение – и отшвырнул Баррета от катающегося по полу Йазу.   
– Ты чего? – возмутился громила, а следом пришло понимание. – Ты что, решил, что я… Да ты рехнулся! Я сам только что пришел – на крик.   
Сзади раздался невнятный хрип. Йазу, обхватив себя руками, свернувшись, прижавшись к стене, тщетно пытался что-то сказать. В конце концов, он сжался еще сильнее, вдохнул поглубже, поднял голову и прохрипел:   
– Дело не в нем.   
Это, кажется, отняло, последние силы – он вновь сжался в комочек и тихо застонал. Рядом тут же очутилась Юффи, направила в сторону мальчишки струю Cure – и с изумлением обнаружила, что пациент умудрился ускользнуть в другой конец комнаты.   
Вот теперь точно – последние силы. Йазу не смог даже сесть, так и лежал, вытянувшись на холодном полу.   
_Так_ Клауд давно не удивлялся. И тому, что от целения можно уворачиваться, ну и реакции Йазу. Впрочем, кто знает, чему учили этих клонов, а чему – нет. Может, он просто не знаком с действием Cure.   
– Это просто лечение, не бойся. Оно поможет…   
Йазу попытался яростно помотать головой, но у него не вышло, лишь волосы разметались по плечам. Он вновь попробовал что-то сказать, только губы его не слушались, и клон лишь умоляюще посмотрел в глаза Клауда.   
Интересно, и что это должно означать? Клауд беспомощно посмотрел на собравшихся в комнате друзей. Кажется, никто не знал, что делать в такой ситуации.   
– Значит, так, – Тифа уверенно выступила вперед. – От нашего собрания Йазу лучше не станет. Йазу, мы тебе нужны? – вновь намек на мотание головой. – Не нужны. Целение тебе повредит, ты считаешь? – попытка уверенно кивнуть. – Тогда оставляем ребенка в покое. С кем-нибудь из взрослых. Винсент и, – она оглядела присутствующих, – и Баррет. Винс, помоги Йазу добраться до кровати. Остальным лучше, наверное, пойти отдохнуть.   
Сид кивнул и первым вышел из комнаты. Следом потянулись остальные. Тифа подошла к двери, обернулась и недоуменно посмотрела на Клауда, оставшегося у окна.   
– Я тоже буду здесь, – пояснил тот.   
Тифа помолчала.   
– Хорошо. Только выйдем на два слова. 

– Клауд, мне не нравится, что происходит…   
– Мне тоже, Тифа.   
– …поэтому я хочу, чтобы с ним было два человека. Баррет не доверяет Йазу и будет настороже. Винсент – едва ли не единственный из нас, кто будет с ним на равных. А тебе необходим отдых. Тем более, вряд ли Шин-Ра оставит нас в покое.   
Тифа как всегда не стала тратить время на вступительную часть речи. Просто сразу перешла к делу. Хороший подход, позволяет собеседнику отвечать откровенно. Особенно, если собеседник и не собирается спорить.   
Да и что тут возразить?   
– Тифа, я тоже не доверяю Йазу – и у меня больше шансов с ним справиться. Но клоны – они не люди. Я не верю в то, что клон _Сефирота_ мог заболеть. Зато они теснее связаны с планетой, и ему могло стать плохо оттого, что Шин-ра перешли к активным действиям. Если так – лучше узнать об этом побыстрее.   
Девушка молчала, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль.   
– Ты же не собирался защищать его. Если помнишь, перед появлением Руфуса мы все дружно предложили ему уйти – в достаточно жесткой форме. И… я по-прежнему считаю, что если он уйдет, нам всем будет лучше. Ты вытащил его из башни, привез сюда, дал отдохнуть, накормил, даже Шин-Ра не выдал… Все, что мы могли для него сделать, мы уже сделали, и после его ухода совесть не будет нас мучить.   
– Тебя не будет мучить совесть после того, как мы отправим на улицу больного ребенка?   
Тифа открыла рот – и закрыла.   
– В этом все дело. Закрыть двери перед клоном Сефирота – это одно. А перед ребенком, слабым, почти безоружным, больным, за которым к тому же охотится самая могущественная корпорация – это совсем другое. Если я так сделаю… я просто не смогу смотреть в глаза Марлин.   
Тихий смешок со стороны темноволосой девушки с мягкими понимающими глазами…   
– Клауд, слабый, безоружный и больной – это Йазу? Ты что, серьезно?   
Гм-м, хороший вопрос.   
– Ну, э-э-э, но он же действительно болен. Если не притворяется, конечно, но это вряд ли. Нафиг ему это. Да и _так_ притворяться… Не знаю. И он действительно ребенок – сколько ему, пятнадцать? Слаб… Ну, по сравнению с корпорацией Шин-Ра – он не просто слаб, он ничтожен. И оружие… Ну, ган-блейд у него есть, но ни брони, ни материи…   
– Клауд, ты не учел одно: Йазу – не обычный человек. И вообще – не человек. Он клон… необычного нечеловека. Поэтому категории слабости и прочего к нему не применимы. А ребенок… вспомни, что натворили эти… ребенки… полгода назад. Да и ты сам – когда ты ушел в армию, ты был лишь на год старше сегодняшнего Йазу. Тебе только-только исполнилось шестнадцать. Пойми, я была бы не против, если бы ты защищал человека, нуждающегося в защите. Но он… я думаю, он собирается тебя использовать. Если бы только для защиты от Шин-Ра – не страшно. Но он равен по силе самой корпорации, по крайней мере, он не намного слабее. И еще… Скорее всего, он по-прежнему хочет воскресить Сефирота, а вот это меня никак не устраивает. Я не хочу вновь бросать спокойную жизнь и мотаться по свету, выслеживая _его_! – девушка, не выдержав, перешла на крик. – И пытаться заснуть, считая часы до падения метеорита – не хочу!! А еще не хочу каждую ночь видеть пылающий город и мертвое тело моего отца на черных от пепла ступенях!   
Кошмары, кошмары… Всем им, родившимся в эти годы, снятся жуткие сны – даже старикам, даже детям. Тифа права, как всегда. Йазу не нужно ничего, кроме возвращения Сефирота и Дженовы.   
Воскрешение Сефирота… Возвращение самого страшного из кошмаров – после Дженовы, возможно. Возвращение того, в чьих силах – призвать подземный огонь, обрушить метеор на землю, изменить орбиту Планеты. Возвращение человека, утратившего все человеческое – даже смерть. Возвращение воплощенной ненависти и силы.   
Сефирот…   
Изумрудный блеск сумасшедших глаз исподлобья, язвительная усмешка ярких губ, взметнувшиеся длинные серебристые пряди, красные блики на длинном клинке, высокая фигура в бушующем пламени… Пламени Нибельхейма.   
Тяжесть меча, живущего, кажется, по своей воле, коленопреклоненная девушка с нелепыми косичками и светящимися глазами, прозрачные капли на белых сталактитах, крик Тифы за спиной, холодный ужас, когда его – его собственный – меч проходит совсем рядом с Аэрис, темный смех, задевающий душу, и светлое лезвие но-дачи выходит из груди, зеленоватый шарик Белой материи выскальзывает из мертвых теперь уже пальцев под тонкими переплетениями свода большого зала, среди вычурного изящества Забытой столицы…   
Падающее с неимоверной высоты тело подростка, безжалостные слова, зеленые брызги из контейнера, Масамуне и знакомые до боли глаза, пыль на бетонных плитах небоскреба, холод в плече, струящаяся сталь… Тонкое лезвие неизвестного вутайского Мастера не причиняло боли – это потом, когда удалось выдернуть меч из раны, плечо вспыхнуло бушующим огнем… До сих пор башня Шин-Ра оставалась для него местом, где смерть случайно промахнулась мимо сердца – но до сих пор ждет неподалеку, чтобы повторить удар.   
И Сефирот – тоже ждет.   
Тифа права, как всегда. Сегодня ночью, впервые за последние полгода, к нему вернулся старый кошмар. И – Тифа вновь права – причина этого, скорее всего, Йазу. Клон проклятия, пришедшего с небес.   
Как же не хочется возвращаться в тот, почти сбывшийся, ужас, вновь и вновь вспоминать то, что не должно было произойти… Как просто это забыть…   
Всего лишь избавиться от причины. От клона проклятия, пришедшего с небес.   
От Йазу…   
Байк, переворачивающийся в прыжке, удлиненные глаза с бесшабашным весельем в зрачках, хищный взгляд _Velvet Nightmare_ и ссадина на лбу, оставленная разбившимися от выстрела очками. Выцветший полумрак Забытой столицы, гибкое тело с двумя ган-блейдами в руках на фоне гигантской темной волны, светящиеся деревья и безумный танец-битва с мальчишкой-смертью. Серые руины под просветленным небом, острая боль сквозь тело, два человека, едва стоящие на ногах, ган-блейд, выпадающий из ослабевших пальцев на мокрые плиты…   
Уходящие ввысь стены отстроенной башни, тонкие пальцы, хватающие за высокий ворот безрукавки, холод бетона под лопатками, свист стали где-то там, за барьером серебряных волос, ярость изумленных глаз, легкость обмякшего тело, принявшего на себя большую часть заряда молнии…   
Пустой просторный зал «Седьмого неба», хрипловатый голос за спиной, руки, ласкающие живой металл ган-блейда, внимательный взгляд вертикальных зрачков, и снова голос, обещающий не убивать…   
_Он не хотел, чтобы ты ему поверил. Ему нужно, чтобы я находился здесь. И чтобы вы мне доверяли…_   
Он убил меня. Безжалостно и осознанно.   
Он спас меня – скорее всего, чтобы убить самому.   
Ты права, Тифа, как всегда – права. Но… я не могу поступить иначе. Йазу останется здесь, пока ему нужна защита. Если он сам захочет уйти – другое дело. Но прогнать его… я не смогу.   
Девушке хватило одного взгляда на лицо Клауда – и она все поняла. Грустно улыбнулась, мягко коснулась теплой ладошкой запястья, повернулась и исчезла в своей комнате.

Когда Клауд вернулся во временное пристанище клона, Йазу уже не стонал – просто вытянулся на кровати и смотрел в пустоту. Винсент, сидя за столом и положив голову на руки, с трудом боролся со сном, и Клауд ощутил укол сожаления – именно Винсент отправлялся на разведку Северного кратера. Только сегодня днем он оттуда вернулся.   
Они даже не успели толком поговорить.   
– Иди, отдохни, – предложил Клауд. – Я подежурю.   
Винсент грустно улыбнулся в ответ, на лице мелькнуло желание возразить, но вместо этого он кивнул и поднялся.   
– Ты прав, Клауд. Боец из меня сейчас все равно никудышный. Хотя…   
Оба посмотрели на Баррета, который сидел прямо на полу, опираясь на стену, и громко храпел, откинув бритую голову назад. Йазу тоже глянул туда и пробормотал что-то насчет надежного сторожа. Затем его лицо вновь сковала маска непроницаемого спокойствия.   
– Здесь некого сторожить, – негромко, но так, чтобы Йазу услышал, произнес Клауд. – Если кто-либо захочет отсюда уйти, его никто не будет удерживать.   
Йазу хранил невозмутимое выражение лица.   
Винсент пожал плечами, зевнул и скрылся за дверью.   
Клауд еще раз посмотрел на храпящего Баррета, но решил не будить. В конце концов, мальчишка действительно не узник, напротив, всем станет спокойнее, когда он уйдет… если он уйдет, конечно. Что очень даже вряд ли. А если этот ребенок захочет мстить… что же, в таком случае Баррет не будет надежной подмогой.   
А теперь желательно где-либо устроиться. На жесткой табуретке? Нет, там только Винсент может долго сидеть. И то – чтобы не заснуть. На полу подальше от Баррета?   
Мальчишка заметил его колебания, чуть неловко соскользнул с постели, устроился на подоконнике – в дымчатых лучах луны. Кивнул в сторону кровати. Вытащил из кармана крохотный блокнотик, начал что-то туда записывать. Клауда он демонстративно игнорировал.   
Что бы это значило?   
– Вижу, тебе уже лучше? – Клауд поправил покрывало на кровати, уселся на край. Покрывало? – Ты что, совсем не ложился?   
– Да, мне лучше, спасибо, – голос невыразительный, и какой-то… серый. – Нет, я не ложился, – мальчишка вскинул на него яркие глаза. – Спать не хотелось.   
– Ну, и что же с тобой было?   
Йазу бесшумно вырвал лист из блокнота, протянул его Клауду.   
– Я не очень понял, – медленно произнес он, продолжая строчить что-то на следующем листке. – Меня словно на части разорвало… как тогда, когда ты на нас бросился. А потом начало медленно соединять… по молекуле. Было очень плохо. Я не знаю, что это значит… Ведь я – живой?   
Голос звучал почти умоляюще… Как легко верить этим детям…   
На листке бумаги – несколько слов: «Руфус пришел слишком вовремя. Подслушивает?»   
– Конечно, ты живой, – ответил Клауд, надеясь, что пауза в разговоре будет воспринята естественно. Теми, кто слушает. Если действительно слушает. Йазу уже протягивал следующий лист, и надо было что-то сказать. – А почему ты не позволил Юффи помочь тебе?   
Блин. Нашел, что спросить. «Руфус только что воскресил Лоза. Мы чувствуем друг друга. Это были его – ощущения». Н-да… Целение бы тут не помогло… если не хуже.   
– Не знаю, – Йазу даже не замедлил с ответом. – Меня же тогда магией разорвало. Наверное, я испугался. Но… правда, не знаю. Может, это инстинкт. Может – просто страх.   
Клауд перебрался на подоконник – Йазу отодвинулся подальше, стараясь не касаться его – и осторожно, бесшумно вытащил авторучку из тонких пальцев клона.   
– Что ты собираешься делать дальше?   
«Как Руфус может подслушивать нас?»   
Йазу медленно достал из-за спины ган-блейд, покачал на вытянутых руках. Внимательно посмотрел на Клауда.   
– Когда-то я был готов поклясться, что убью тебя при первой же возможности. Но сейчас… не знаю. Пока что я не хочу тебя убивать. Но ты же уверен, что я вру, правда? Ведь мне нужна защита от Шин-ра, а ты – лучшая броня в этом мире. Ты мне не поверишь… и правильно. Наверное, завтра я уеду.   
– Я смогу тебе поверить… возможно. А может, ты просто выбросишь это, – легкий кивок на оружие, – _из головы_.   
Губы Йазу изогнулись в красивой улыбке – кажется, он оценил шутку Клауда.   
– Мне надо подумать, – _Бархатный кошмар_ отправился в кобуру, – я не могу сразу расстаться с некоторыми… _мыслями_. Но я могу попробовать исправить то, что можно… если можно…   
От дружеского похлопывания по плечу Йазу дернулся, как от… Клауд даже не смог подобрать сравнение. В глазах плескалось что-то непонятное. Обида? Ярость? Боль? Отвращение?   
Чисто на автомате Клауд отпрыгнул на середину комнаты, подальше от опасного мальчишки.   
Кто их знает, этих Сефиротов и его родственников?   
Ничего страшного не последовало. Лицо Йазу вновь сковала непроницаемая маска.   
– Ну, тогда попытайся, – Клауд медленно отходил от подоконника, демонстративно держа руки на виду. На всякий случай. Получилось смешно – как будто Йазу держал его на мушке. – А сейчас не хочешь ли отдохнуть?   
Йазу задумчиво посмотрел на постель, помотал головой.   
– Я не устал. А вот тебе отдохнуть надо. Иначе… из _тебя будет плохая броня._   
Ну и как его понимать?   
Клауд неуверенно посмотрел на спящего Баррета. А если мальчишке опять будет плохо? Но будить Баррета и после этого идти спать… Вот ведь ситуация!   
– Пусть спит, – небрежно произнес Йазу, поудобнее устраиваясь на своем подоконнике. – Не бойся, я не буду его трогать.   
– Постараюсь поверить, – Клауд повернулся к дверям, прикоснулся к теплому дереву. И, не оборачиваясь. – А почему ты не тронешь Баррета?   
– Потому что он не пытался убить меня. Потому что не пытался убить Кададжи. Потому что не пытался убить Лоза. Вот поэтому _ему_ ничего не угрожает. А ты как думал?   
Не выдержал – обернулся. В окне замер темный силуэт, залитый сумерками. Лишь глаза – две изумрудные звезды, два чистых озера. 

***   
Легкие шаги еле слышно прошелестели по окаменевшей земле. Баррет повернулся и с некоторой завистью посмотрел на невесомого стройного юношу – где бы такой едва слышной походочке выучиться? Причем было сильное подозрение, что Йазу мог и бесшумно подойти – но не захотел подставляться под автоматную очередь.   
Умный мальчик.   
– Мы можем возвращаться.   
Блин. И стоило переться в такую даль, тщательно скрывать даже свое присутствие, высматривать возможное появление турков, охранять эту маленькую своенравную сволочь, в конце концов, – и только для того, чтобы мальчик часок посидел на солнышке, разбирая оружие.   
– Ты чего раскомандовался? – единственное, чем Баррет смог обосновать накатившее раздражение.   
– Я? – изумрудные глаза смотрели с детским недоумением, – а мне показалось, ты торопишься вернуться назад. Ну, ладно… давай посидим здесь.   
От такой наглости Баррет потерял дар речи. Пока этот несносный ребенок удобно устраивался на каменистом склоне, Баррет тщетно пытался закрыть рот. А затем серебристые локоны вспорхнули, когда Йазу повернул голову и тихо шепнул:   
– Правда, красиво?   
Вид на Мидгардское плоскогорье сейчас, пока высокое небо не выцвело под безжалостным солнцем, а длинные тени не успели исчертить желтый песчаник, действительно завораживал.   
Но это стало последней каплей.   
Здоровой рукой Баррет вцепился в горло Йазу, рывком поднял на ноги – и высказал все, что накопилось за этот час.   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что оторвал всех от дел, заставил носиться вокруг, охранять, трепетать – только для того, чтобы ты на природу полюбовался?!   
Хлопающие крылья – где-то далеко за спиной. Оказалось, Баррет криком спугнул стайку диких гусей. Йазу, не отрываясь, провожал взглядом птиц, и по пухлым губам скользила мягкая улыбка.   
Яростный приступ прошел так же быстро, как и появился. Баррет разжал руку, и мальчишка осел на землю. Изумрудные глаза печально смотрели на бывшего лидера Лавины.   
– Разве это плохая причина?   
– Вы что, уже деретесь?   
Баррет едва сдержал стон. Винсент… Интересно, давно он наблюдает?   
Вряд ли.   
Валентайн неисправимо хороший человек. То есть вампир. Да, неважно! Он бы в любом случае заступился за мальчишку.   
– Ты… нашел? – на вопрос Винсента Йазу насмешливо улыбнулся. – Ну и где оно?   
Небрежный взмах изящной руки – в сторону улетающих птиц. И все та же мягкая, обволакивающая улыбка. Кажется, Винсент потерялся в ней ненадолго, потом посмотрел на гусей, уже занимающих в отдалении свободные уступы – и захохотал. Баррет уставился на бывшего турка во все глаза – не так уж часто этот уравновешенный вампир проявлял хоть какие-то эмоции.   
Заслышав смех, к ним поднялся Клауд, поглядел с явным недоумением на всех троих. Баррет в ответ только пожал плечами. А чего он мог сказать? Пришел Винсент, посмотрел на птичек и вдруг захохотал, как сумасшедший? Клауд просто не поверит. Он и сам с трудом верит, а ведь чистая правда.   
Винсент, вытирая здоровой рукой слезы с уголков глаз, выдавил сквозь смех:   
– Йазу нашел жучок и… – новый приступ смеха, – и отправил в свободный полет. Вместе с птицами. Кстати, как тебе удалось его прицепить?   
Йазу пожал плечами, мило улыбнулся.   
– Легко, а что? Пусть шинровцы звуки природы слушают. Они любят оригинальные диски для релаксации.   
Клауд усмехнулся, дружески хлопнул мальчишку по плечу:   
– Молодец. Добрый мальчик. Тогда возвращаемся домой.   
– Погодите-ка, – возмутился Баррет, – кто-нибудь, объясните, что происходит!!!   
Винсент обернулся и терпеливо пояснил:   
– У Клауда и Йазу возникло подозрение, что Руфус нацепил устройство слежения на _Бархатный кошмар_. Мы решили это проверить… ну и проверили.   
Йазу снисходительно кивнул, презрительно изогнул губы:   
– Я не мог не заметить, что в Velvet Nightmare появились лишние детали. Странно, что Руфус об этом не подумал. Глупо… Впрочем, это проблемы Руфуса.   
– Да, это его проблемы. Пойдем, Баррет, – махнул рукой Клауд и начал спускаться вниз, к небольшой площадке, на которой они оставили байки. Йазу и Винсент последовали за ним, Баррет тоже начал спуск – и остановился, пораженный неожиданной мыслью.   
– Хей, ты, клон, – Йазу повернулся, и изумрудные глаза сверкнули из-под серебряной челки, – говоришь, Руфус сглупил?   
Мальчишка остановился посреди узкой каменистой тропы, замер, начал медленно подниматься – навстречу Баррету.   
– Да, а что?   
– А тебе не приходит в голову, что это была липа? Ну, обманка, чтобы ты купился, отцепил ее от своего ружья и успокоился?   
Прислушивавшиеся к их разговору спутники тоже поднялись, встали рядом, причем Клауд – осознанно или неосознанно – так, чтобы закрыть Йазу от Баррета. И после этого он будет утверждать, что просто о ребенке заботится? Да как бы не так!   
Влип Клауд, только сам этого еще не понял.   
И он бы не понял, наверное, – если бы Тифа не подсказала.   
– Хочешь сказать, что у меня еще «жучки» есть?   
– Не хочу, а сказал. Откуда ты знаешь, что только над твоим перочинным ножиком корпорация поработала?   
Йазу вытащил тяжелый ган-блейд, внимательно осмотрел – словно впервые в жизни увидел. Вскинул взгляд.   
– Velvet Nightmare долгое время находился у Руфуса. С ним могли делать что угодно, а я бы и не узнал. Да и потом… где еще можно спрятать «жучок»?   
– В одежде, малявочка. Или в белье. Или… 

Клауд онемел, услышав ответ Баррета, но инстинкты сработали – во всяком случае, Ультима вовремя встретила удар ган-блейда и даже автоматически отвела зрачок пистолета в сторону.   
– Йазу, успокойся. Черт, и убери свою пушку подальше, ты клялся, что из нее меня не убьешь. И Баррета ты тоже не убьешь, я не позволю.   
– Ты что, с ним согласен? – лед в глазах, и смерть затаилась в тихом голосе. – Значит, в одежде, на белье и на теле – с моего согласия? Считаешь меня шпионом? Хорошо, давай тебе, то есть _вам_ стриптиз устрою. Вам всем понравится, обещаю.   
Ох, Баррет, ну научишься ты когда-нибудь держать язык за зубами? Этому мальчику убить – раз плюнуть, этому их всех хорошо научили. А именно убивать он сейчас и собирается.   
– Йазу, лично я сейчас тебе вполне доверяю, и если ты уверен, что у тебя в одежде ничего нет и быть не может… – спасибо, Винсент, ты вовремя. Действительно вовремя и действительно спасибо.   
– Уверен, – Йазу твердо глядел в алые глаза вампира. – Оружия у меня в башне не было. А одежда – была. Всегда. Безотрывно, можно сказать.   
Винсент с мягкой улыбкой развел руками, отошел в сторону, и Клауд тоже ощутил невероятное облегчение: Йазу расслабился, оружие бесшумно отправилось в кобуру за спиной, и убийств сегодня не будет.   
Стриптиза тоже не будет. Даже жаль. Надо было соглашаться…   
– Погоди-ка, ты же говорил…   
– Баррет, хватит, – Клауд ощутил, как медленно тают последние остатки его терпения.   
– …что умер, и тебя воскресили в Шин-Ра. Хочешь сказать, что тебя с одеждой воскрешали, и с кобурой, и со всем прочим, что на тебе надето?   
Йазу медленно повернулся, вцепился ледяным взглядом в лицо Баррета, холодно поинтересовался:   
– Ты что, смерти своей ищешь? Если да, то так и скажи, обещаю убить быстро и безболезненно. Ну, – мягкие губы дрогнули в усмешке, – могу и болезненно, если ты из мазохистов.   
– Значит, прав, могли тебе в одежду приборы добавить? Да и спал же ты хоть изредка…   
Мальчишка наклонил голову, чуть прикусил губу, вспоминая.   
– Во сне – не могли, я бы почувствовал чужое присутствие, но… Меня воскрешали в Северном кратере, а пришел в себя я уже в лаборатории… В этот период… Хорошо, чего ты от меня хочешь? Осмотреть? Осматривай!   
Тонкая рука скользнула к горлу, расстегнула молнию. Движение плеч – и тяжелый плащ соскользнул на высохшую землю, открывая светлую, нетронутую загаром кожу. Зеленые глаза вспыхнули еще ярче, и руки скользнули ниже, к застежкам узких брюк. В глазах Баррета застыла растерянность – такого результата он явно не ожидал. Зато все хорошо представили итоги этого представления – причем смерть от выстрела в упор являлась наиболее благоприятным… исходом.   
– Успокойся, Йазу, – вновь произнес Клауд, стараясь игнорировать открывшийся взгляду невероятно изящный, гибкий стан мальчишки, – ты вполне можешь… э-э-э… осмотреть одежду в одиночестве. Мы подежурим, как и прежде – Баррет у обрыва, я у верхних подступов, Винсент снизу.   
Вызов в зеленых глазах не погас, скорее, вспыхнул еще сильнее.   
– А если я чего-нибудь найду? И не смогу удалить? Или мне помощь понадобиться – кого из вас звать? Впрочем, как я понимаю, Баррета – он больше всех требовал.   
Баррет налился краской, грозно посмотрел на мальчишку и приготовился дать резкий отпор, как всегда, когда его что-то смущало. Не успел – вмешался Винсент.   
– Йазу, а тебе не кажется, что есть более простой выход?   
Недоумение в глазах, растерянность – когда вампир поднял с земли плащ и накинул на точеные плечи.   
– Какой?   
– Поехать и купить тебе новую одежду. А эту – просто выбросить.


	3. Chapter 3

***   
Клауд несколько часов подряд занимался любой работой, способной отвлечь его от воспоминаний об утренней поездке. Получалось плохо. Независимо от того, что он делал – точил Ультиму, отлаживал Фенрира, перебирал материю – память упорно возвращалась к несносному мальчишке со светло-кремовой кожей, гибким телом, уверенным разворотом узких пока еще плеч… Сефирот был красив, этого никто не отрицал, но его красота была зрелой и жесткой, как и его любимый меч. Йазу – еще мальчик, что бы там Тифа не говорила, и в нем соединялась изысканно-точеная внешность прототипа и трогательная свежесть молодости. И, как пряная приправа ко всему этому – чувство опасности, которое распространял клон вокруг себя. Да, за этого мальчика стоит бороться…   
Сообразив, о чем он только что думал, Клауд отчаянно покраснел и посмотрел наверх, где двумя этажами выше находилась спальня Йазу. Блин, правильно говорят, что потомки Дженовы всех с ума сводят. Кто чем может. Сначала Сефирот – как легендарный воин и непобедимый генерал. Затем он же – как безжалостный убийца и проклятие небес. Клоны… Эти просто всех на уши поставили. Одним своим появлением. Да и при поиске Дженовы они не церемонились и в средствах не скромничали. Надо – турков можно захватить и пытать, надо – детей из города можно похитить, надо – можно убить кого угодно. И собой пожертвовать – тоже можно. И городом…   
Теперь вот Йазу спокойно требует защиту – как будто так и надо. Как будто не он, Клауд, боролся против банды Кададжи полгода назад. И как будто не из Velvet Nightmare когда-то стреляли ему в спину… Если не удалось свести с ума старыми методами типа гипноза – удастся соблазнением. Интересно, а его братья как к этому относятся?   
И кстати, о братьях. Их же выручать придется, и лучше побыстрее, иначе мальчик пойдет в Шин-Ра один. Ох, что тогда будет…   
Что ж… Есть серьезная причина уйти из подвала, подняться на второй этаж и зайти в самую дальнюю комнату… 

– Как ты думаешь, Руфус обоих твоих братьев держит в башне Шин-Ра в Мидгарде?   
Йазу, спокойно сидевший на любимом подоконнике и никак не отреагировавший на появление Клауда в комнате, соизволил повернуть голову. Задумался на несколько минут. Пожал плечами, приоткрыл рот, закрыл, снова задумался. Прикусил нижнюю губу остренькими белыми зубками.   
Клауд сглотнул. Кошмаров сегодня ночью не будет. Будет бессонница.   
– Насчет Лоза – не уверен. Вероятно, там, но… не уверен. Кададжи… – голос чуть дрогнул, губа опять прикушена, и тонкая красная струйка потекла по подбородку, – его просто нет.   
На несколько секунд Клауд растерялся: то есть как - нет? Понял, сглотнул неожиданную горечь во рту. Сразу припомнилось, что именно Кададжи для братьев был чем-то вроде личного талисмана. Младшего клона Йазу защищал всеми силами – даже ценой собственной жизни. И – не воскресили. Как же ему должно быть больно…   
Осторожно, кончиками пальцев стереть кровавую линию, нарушающую безупречные черты лица… Не удалось – запястье было перехвачено сильной рукой. Клауд никак не ожидал такой – почти стальной – хватки от этих изящных пальцев. Глупо, конечно, ведь Йазу клон Сефирота, он по определению сильнее людей, и все равно эта подчеркнутая хрупкость вводит в заблуждение.   
И большие миндалевидные глаза в обрамлении по девичьи длинных ресниц… ни за что не подумаешь, что они способны превратиться в осколки зеленого льда. Пока не встретишься с заледеневшим взглядом.   
– Никогда больше так не делай, – холодно прошептал Йазу.   
Даже в ярости мальчишка способен себя контролировать – невероятно. Что именно он чувствует, можно только догадываться – голос тих и холоден. Ярость плещется на самом дне изумрудных глаз, в уголках сжатых губ – но ни в голосе, ни на лице нет ни следа эмоций. Интересно, может ли его что-либо вывести из равновесия? По настоящему, как его братьев, как Сефирота?   
Не интересно. Даже если он не считает себя человеком – он ребенок. Несчастный ребенок, которому не нужна лишняя боль.   
Клауд чуть двинул рукой, мягко поворачивая запястье – после этого должен был последовать рывок и высвобождение из захвата, но не пришлось. Йазу отбросил от себя его руку, отодвинулся подальше. Клауд, на всякий случай, тоже отошел. Не оттого, что испугался, конечно – до Сефирота юному клону было далеко. Но вот если он еще немного отодвинется, то выпадет в открытое окно.   
– В чем дело? Я просто хотел помочь. У тебя кровь идет.   
Тыльной стороной узкой ладони Йазу провел по подбородку – кровь, разумеется, размазалась по всему лицу. Зеленые глаза немного удивленно осмотрели руку. Мальчишка вздохнул, вытащил из кармана платок, вытер подбородок, вопросительно взглянул на Клауда – тот кивнул. На светлой коже действительно не осталось ни одного пятнышка.   
Мальчишка отвернулся, посмотрел куда-то за окно, негромко проговорил:   
– Страйф, _пожалуйста_ – никогда не прикасайся ко мне. Дело не в тебе… просто я ненавижу чужие прикосновения. Плата за сверхчувствительность.   
На несколько секунд Клауду показалось, что он перестал понимать родной мидгардский язык. Причем здесь сверхчувствительность?   
– Извини, но я тебя не понял.   
Йазу закрыл глаза, помолчал. В тот момент, когда Клауд уже решил, что ответа он не получит, вновь раздался негромкий спокойный голос.   
– К башне Шин-Ра подлетел небольшой самолет, приземлился. Там что-то выгружают, плохо слышно, много помех, особенно, с рынка. Не веришь? – в раскосых глазах мелькнула насмешка. – Да, для тебя это слишком далеко. У Тифы на кухне подгорел рисовый пудинг, она этого еще не заметила. Прошу прощения, уже заметила, ругается. Сид с Винсентом возвращаются, их машина в четырех кварталах отсюда. Баррет поднимается по лестнице. Кстати, вроде бы сюда. Он, когда идет ко мне, всегда раздраженно дышит и шипит сквозь зубы, – в голосе мальчишки звучала нескрываемая ирония.   
По коридору загромыхали тяжелые ботинки, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Баррет.   
– Клауд, ты здесь? Что-то ребят долго нет, тебе не кажется? Они уже час как должны были вернуться.   
Клауд растерянно посмотрел на серебристые волосы мальчишки.   
– Это не их грузовик подъезжает? Зеленый с брезентовым кузовом и распростертым кондором на лобовом стекле? – отозвался тот, глядя из окна куда-то вниз.   
– Они! – крик Баррета раздался уже откуда-то из коридора.   
Клауд поморщился и закрыл распахнутую дверь. Прижался лбом к теплому дереву, спросил, не оборачиваясь.   
– Йазу, ты… действительно все это слышишь? Ежедневно… ежечасно?..   
– Действительно, Страйф. Ежедневно и ежечасно. Не только слышу – вижу, чувствую… Запахи, цвета, движение воздуха, привкус ветра – в общем, все.   
Клауд попытался представить себе такое – не смог. Стало страшно…   
– Хочешь спросить, почему я еще не сошел с ума? Не знаю. Повезло. Именно мне – повезло. Руфус… он приносил почитать отчеты по экспериментам моей линии. Опыты по определению пределов человеческой чувствительности. И нечеловеческой. Некоторые из нас сошли с ума, не выдержав этого всего. Несколько клонов умерло сразу после инкубатора. Тогда кто-то умный разобрался, и нас несколько лет после рождения держали в специальных камерах. Они большие, но там стены из экстраиза, почти полная изоляция помещения. За стеной ультима могла бушевать, а я слышал только тихий шелест. Потом нас выпустили во внешний мир. Вот тогда сошли с ума почти все… это я и без отчетов… просто помню… Еще нескольким повезло – они всего лишь утратили чувствительность. Ну, не полностью, конечно, но до уровня человека. Или даже чуть пониже.   
– А как же ты? – хотелось подойти поближе к этому мальчишке, но зеленый взгляд останавливал.   
Интересно, а мысли он не читает?   
– Конечно, читаю, – неуловимая улыбка на нежных губах, – все, которые на лицах написаны. Кстати, у тебя они – жирными иероглифами. А я… Мне просто повезло. Я же сказал. Меня создавали как клона с максимальным самоконтролем – уже тогда генетики предполагали возможность срыва у Сефирота. Поэтому – повышенный контроль, железное самообладание. Это помогло. Если сжать зубы, отсечь все лишнее, запретить себе – видеть, слышать, осязать… Непонятно? Ну… ты же можешь глаза зажмурить? Уши зажать? Я могу ограничить все ощущения – не зажмуриваясь, конечно. Тем более, я и с закрытыми глазами многое вижу.   
Стало интересно. Аккуратно обойдя подоконник, Клауд уселся на кровать – все равно ей, видимо, только он и пользовался. Мальчишка, кажется, и спал на подоконнике.   
– Ничего подобного, сплю я на кровати. Только я ее заправлять не забываю.   
Что, неужели действительно на лице написано?   
– И тебя можно убить одним прикосновением?   
Снисходительная улыбка, соединенная с ледяным взглядом. Нехорошее сочетание…   
– Убить меня можно взрывом материи. Это проверено. Наверное, твоей Ультимой тоже получится – не заклинанием, конечно. Хотя и заклинанием… Не знаю, под него никогда не попадал.   
Обсуждать способы убийства клонов Сефирота с одним из этих клонов было противно. Да и просто – противно. Тоже мне, героизм – победить тринадцатилетнего мальчишку. Победой над Сефиротом Клауд гордился, а вот предшествующая этому схватка всегда вызывала острое чувство стыда. Хотя все друзья и напоминали, что как противник Кададжи не менее опасен, чем Сефирот, и все равно…   
И прерывать разговор не хотелось. Не так уж часто этот мальчишка настолько общителен. Он вообще необщителен.   
– А как можно видеть с закрытыми глазами?   
Светлые брови взметнулись вверх.   
– Ты где физику и биологию изучал? Корпорация солджерам хороший курс наук начитывает, точно знаю. Мы его к десяти годам оканчивали. Ах, да, ты же не солджер, забываю все время, – за эту _милую_ улыбочку хотелось… ну не убить, конечно, а… только серьезно покалечить. – Мы видим что-либо потому, что электромагнитные волны разной длины – это физика, если помнишь – попадают на соответствующие рецепторы. А если тебе преподавали биологию, то ты вспомнишь, что у людей эти рецепторы идут от зрачков, но вообще могут располагаться где угодно. Ну, не где угодно, но проблемами эволюции я тебя загружать не буду. Просто моя кожа тоже ощущает световые волны.   
Клауд ошарашено помотал головой.   
– Ты видишь – кожей?   
– Конечно, нет, я ведь не стипуан и не песчаный грамаст. Но… Закрой глаза. Ты же чувствуешь, что со стороны окна светлее, чем со стороны двери? Кададжи и Лоз чувствуют немного лучше. А я – намного лучше. Хотя это не самый удачный пример…   
Клауд помотал головой, поежился. Если все так, то… то хорошо, что контейнер с Дженовой увозил Кададжи. С Йазу – не факт, что удалось бы справиться.   
– Не надо. Кададжи вез Мать потому, что против тебя у него было больше всего шансов. У нас у всех есть свои сильные стороны – и свои слабости. Так же, как и у тебя.   
– А у тебя слабости какие?   
Мягкая, почти ласковая улыбка в ответ… Интересно, Тсенгу и Елене эти дети так же улыбались?   
– Да я просто так спросил, – Клауд сам почувствовал нелепость своего объяснения. – Ну, из любопытства. И вообще… Мне казалось, мы друзья.   
– Тебе казалось, Страйф? Что, серьезно? – серебристые брови взметнулись вверх. – Скажи, если бы я убил, ну, к примеру, Баррета – ты бы смог назвать меня своим другом?   
Клауд даже не стал раздумывать. В принципе, все, что можно, он обдумал за эти полгода. И за последний день.   
– Не знаю. Если бы смог его оживить – то точно да. Мы же сотрудничаем с теми же турками. Да, я знаю, что братья для тебя значат очень много, но… Ну и кроме того – ты ведь стрелял _в меня_. И убил.   
Йазу отвернулся. Видимо, эта мысль ему в голову не приходила. Неудивительно. Может, у Шин-Ра и отличные программы по физике, но вот дружбе там не учат.   
– Знаешь, я и сам не уверен, что мы друзья. Но – хотелось бы. И ты, и Лоз, и Кададжи. Я ведь так и не понял, за что мы дрались друг с другом. Руфус просто стравил нас – вам сказал, что голова Дженовы у меня, мне – что вы собираетесь воскрешать Сефирота…   
– Тебе он не солгал, – голос прозвучал непривычно хрипло, раздраженно, – и… давай не будем об этом, – зеленые глаза посмотрели в упор, глаза цвета ультимы… – Я обещал, что из Nightmare ты убит не будешь, но… но я и руками могу. Не надо мне доверять. Так что – просто не говори о дружбе.   
Честный мальчик. Интересно, он знает, что причинять боль можно не только оружием? Что у него – и словами получается…   
Наверное, знает.   
Ладно. Действительно, глупо говорить о дружбе с потомками Дженовы, выращенными в лабораториях Шин-Ра. Будем о другом.   
– Насчет Кададжи – ты точно уверен?   
Йазу в очередной раз замолчал, и Клауд вдруг понял, что в такие минуты мальчишка снимает свою защиту – целиком и полностью. Напрягает все органы чувств, чтобы уловить следы иного человека. Интересно, как это возможно? А если он где-нибудь в Вутаи или в Миделе?   
– Уверен. Его нигде нет. И не надо так смотреть – что происходит на другом краю Планеты, я, естественно, не услышу – но мне и не надо. Братьев я ощущаю… иначе. Мы связаны… Лоз – часть меня, нет, не так… Ты не поймешь… Я в любой момент почувствую движение Кададжи как свое, если мы не очень далеко друг от друга. А для того, чтобы ощутить _существование_ брата… здесь расстояние никогда не будет иметь значения. Это чувствуется и так.   
Помолчали. Клауд не представлял, как спросить, будет ли мальчишка настаивать на немедленном штурме Шин-Ра или согласится подождать появления младшего брата. И сколько он согласится ждать потом, когда – если – Кададжи появится. Йазу просто молчал, глядя на сгущающиеся за окном сумерки.   
– Знаешь, – шепот с подоконника прозвучал неожиданно грустно, – я ведь долго не мог понять, почему Руфус направил к вам меня. Надежнее всего было бы отправить Лоза – ему бы ты поверил безоговорочно. Кададжи ты бы тоже поверил – у тебя до сих пор комплекс вины из-за его убийства… Я тогда думал, что Шин-Ра удалось заполучить нас всех. Ну, то есть Руфус так мне сказал. Он еще говорил, что при восстановлении башни применялись новейшие изолирующие материалы, специально для меня. Там действительно мощная защита, правда, не на всех этажах. Я считал, что не слышу братьев из-за этого. А оказалось, их еще просто не оживили. И никого, кроме меня, к тебе не отправить.   
– А может, Кададжи держат в одной из таких комнат? Ну, с изоляцией?   
Мимолетная улыбка в уголках губ, голос, как шелест ветра, негромкий, но заглушает шум улицы…   
– Это не важно… никакой изолятор… Как ты не понимаешь! Я и сейчас чувствую Лоза – хотя он там, за барьерами… Он злиться, тревожится. Я не знаю точно, где он находится, но знаю, что он жив. Я думаю, что Руфус на самом деле торопится и не все продумал. Интересно, – улыбка стала чуть заметнее, – если бы мы убили друг друга у входа в башню, что бы он стал делать?   
Клауд небрежно пожал плечом.   
– Не знаю. Оживлять, наверное. 

***   
_– Страйф… – хриплый шепот прозвучал совсем рядом с ухом, настолько близко, что теплое дыхание обожгло кожу, – я так скучаю… Ты нужен мне… Нужен…  
Изящные руки прохладным обручем обняли, прижали к гибкому обнаженному телу. Клауд кожей ощутил прикосновение маленьких возбужденных сосков к своим лопаткам, и собственное тело предательски вспыхнуло – не хуже, чем Нибельхейм.   
Нашел, что вспоминать…   
Тонкие пальцы прошлись по груди, скользнули по животу, вернулись назад… Неожиданно горячий язычок лизнул шею, и Клауд просто не смог сдержать стона, а чужие губы уже осторожно целовали руки, спину, плечи…   
– Страйф…   
– Йазу… пожалуйста… ты меня с ума сведешь…   
Мягкий смех за спиной – багряно-яркий, как у Сефирота. Клон…   
– А разве ты – против?   
В ответ Клауд смог только застонать – чужие пальцы нежно сжали горошины сосков, а затем ухоженный ноготь чуть царапнул ставшую сверхчувствительной кожу.   
Воздух обратился обжигающе-плотной субстанцией, каждая пылинка горела на теле бешеным пламенем, прикосновение чужих рук вызывало почти что боль… Как Йазу выдерживает такое – постоянно? Лично он уже через пару минут сойдет с ума… Сойдет… или уже…   
Йазу… он ведь…   
– Малыш… тебе же… ты не выносишь… зачем ты… если тебе неприятно…   
– Ну, конечно, Страйф, – шершавый язык провел влажную линию прямо по позвоночнику, – неприятно, – острые зубки прихватили кожу на плече, – очень, – влажный выдох прямо в ухо, – очень неприятно…   
И вновь – яркая вспышка кровавого смеха…   
Клауд не выдержал, вырвался из мягких объятий, притянул к себе желанное тело и с сумасшедшей страстью начал целовать светящуюся кожу любимого – да, любимого – мальчишки. Разжигая в нем тот же огонь, в котором сгорал он сам. Вырывая такие же стоны, какие самому не удалось сдержать. Мучая той же пыткой, какой тот терзал его. Доставляя такое же наслаждение…   
Да, Йазу, мне так же… неприятно… как и тебе…   
Покрывая поцелуями все, докуда удалось дотянуться, оставляя пылающее следы засосов, слизывая солоноватые капельки пота с кожи, обнимая гибкое, сильное, мускулистое тело, дрожащее под ним…   
Слишком сильное…   
Слишком мускулистое…   
Отпрянув, Клауд впился взглядом в знакомое, изысканно-красивое, чуть надменное лицо и с отвращением выдохнул:   
– Сефирот?!   
Багряный огонь по глазам… _

Опираясь о смятую поверхность кровати, отчаянно сжимая в руках влажные простыни, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить обезумевшее сердце… Это был сон, просто сон, и ничего больше… Вот только почему пальцы до сих пор помнят упругость кожи, которая отзывалась на прикосновения, и на губах, на языке все еще плавится соль, слизанная с пылающего от страсти тела…   
Почему?!!   
Ну почему из всех людей в этом мире именно Йазу вызвал в нем такую реакцию? Заменил Аэрис в его сердце?   
О, небо, какая Аэрис? К ней он не испытывал и сотой доли того…   
Йазу… Он же… Он же враг!   
Или нет?   
Все так сложно.   
И еще Сефирот… Какая мерзость…   
Тыльной стороной ладони Клауд вытер губы, словно пытаясь стереть саму память о происшедшем. И все равно привкус отвращения никуда не делся. 

_– Да что ты, Клауд? Мне показалось, тебе нравилось… Не ожидал, что ты будешь врать… себе_.


	4. Chapter 4

***   
Тифа тяжело вздохнула, проводив взглядом напряженную спину Винсента.   
Утро снова было тяжелым и напряженным. Как вчера. Как позавчера.   
Кажется, с момента появления в баре красивого мальчишки с длинными серебристыми волосами у них не было ни одного нормального утра. И дня. И вечера.   
А по ночам все молча разбредались по своим комнатам, оставляя за дверями тяжелое, темное напряжение.   
Впрочем, они и днем разбредались.   
Каждое утро Клауд быстро собирался и исчезал. Не говоря ни слова, даже не оборачиваясь. Проклятый клон!   
Непонятно, что там между ними произошло, но из-за этого Клауда дома почти не бывает. А когда бывает – он сам не свой – что, пожалуй, еще хуже.   
И опять эта напряженность, недомолвки… Как тогда, с Аэрис.   
Да… очень похоже. Клауд и тогда избегал смотреть в глаза, грубовато отшучивался, старался держаться на расстоянии. И – пришлось смириться. Согласиться с его выбором и только наедине с собой мечтать, что девушка с глазами цвета Мако однажды исчезнет, и все будет хорошо.   
Аэрис исчезла – но легче не стало. За эти годы исчезли последние иллюзии. Аэрис была ни при чем. Просто, когда нет любви, никакая дружба, никакое доверие ее не заменит.   
Только Клауд отчего-то до сих пор считает, что она этого не поймет.   
Или – сам этого не понял. 

Негромкий скрип двери отвлек от размышлений, и Тифа ощутила, как по спине побежали холодные струйки пота. В бар почти бесшумно, с дежурно-вежливыми улыбками на губах, вошли турки. Руд, Рино, Елена и, последним – Тсенг. Который тут же подошел к стойке, сел напротив и вежливо попросил бокал вутайского.   
Улыбнувшись в ответ так же напряженно-профессионально, Тифа отвернулась, достала угловатую бутылку с алым шнуром на горлышке, широкие бокалы, повернулась… Рино и Елены в зале уже не было, и Тифа моментально поняла, где они сейчас могут находиться.   
Мелькнула мысль – не вмешиваться, не ее это дело, да и не под силу ей противостоять четырем туркам в одиночку – а руки уже натягивали боевые перчатки. Турк тоже соскользнул с табурета, принял боевую стойку, и Руд стремительно приближался, на ходу доставая свой электрошокер…   
В конце концов, против Лоза у нее тоже не было ни одного шанса…   
Битва оказалась короткой – Тсенга ей удалось отбросить в угол, но электрический разряд ударил по позвонкам, парализуя, лишая сил и контроля. Кое-как удалось избежать следующего удара, откатиться, сгруппироваться, а вот подняться уже бы не удалось. И уклониться от следующего удара – не удалось бы.   
– Не вмешивайтесь, Локхарт, – надо же, какая обходительность, особенно в сочетании с электрошоком, – это не Ваше дело. И не Ваша битва. Вы же и сами не прочь избавиться от этой… проблемы.   
Не прочь. Но – не так.   
Подумала, стоит ли объяснять это турку, или сам догадается… Медленно поднялась с пола, для страховки держась за стену зала…   
Подонки. Дождались момента, когда в баре не будет почти никого… Но почти – это вовсе не значит, что сопротивления им не окажут.   
Вот только… откуда-то сверху раздался короткий крик Марлин – и тут же смолк. Подонки! Марлин – весомый аргумент в переговорах.   
Каковы шансы, что кто-либо из Лавины сейчас вернется в бар? Ну… мало ли… вдруг Винсент почует что-то своими вампирскими инстинктами? Или Сид вспомнит, что забыл контейнер со своим обедом в холодильнике?   
Шансы – нулевые.   
Но – тянуть время все равно стоит.   
– Зачем он вам?   
Уточнять, кто – не стала. В самом деле, не за ней же турки явились. В своем элитнейшем составе.   
– Ну, скажем, господин президент решил вернуть в корпорацию нашего лучшего аналитика. Такой ответ приемлем для твоей совести?   
Аналитика? Это он о Йазу? Похоже. Очень даже похоже.   
Только вряд ли Руфус Шин-Ра ценит в Йазу его аналитические способности.   
А вот ответить не успела.   
Резкий шум сверху заставил всех троих повернуться к лестнице – и все равно они не успели уловить момент, когда Йазу сбросил тело рыжего турка вниз. Тот тяжело рухнул и растянулся на полу, не делая даже попытки подняться. Для элиты Шин-Ра падение с трех метров – не ущерб, надо понимать, Йазу сбрасывал его уже… в нынешнем бессознательном состоянии.   
Мгновением позже на площадке появился и сам клон. С Еленой в объятиях. Елена не дергалась и не трепыхалась – еще бы, станешь трепыхаться, когда к твоему горлу прижато широкое лезвие ган-блейда.   
Изумрудные глаза окинули зал, задержались на ее так и не выпрямившейся фигуре, на турках…   
– Тифа, я не знаю политику отношений данного бара с клиентурой… да и вообще, я здесь только… гость, но… ты будешь сильно огорчена, если лишишься четырех клиентов?   
Тифа не сдержалась, нервно захихикала, не отрывая ладоней от стены, снова соскользнула на пол. Такого от клона она не ожидала.   
– Я могу принять это за положительный ответ?   
– Нет!!!   
Крик Тсенга ударил по нервам, заставил вскинуть голову. Йазу по прежнему смотрел вниз, держа их троих в поле зрения, а по светлому лезвию текла яркая кровь. Лицо Елены было белым, как поля Айсикла, губы беззвучно что-то шептали. Молитву?   
– Не трогай ее!   
По пухлым губам клона скользнула улыбка.   
– Ну… если вы сами избавите нас от столь неуместного присутствия…   
Тсенг кусал губы, молчал. Бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Тифы, грустно усмехнулся. Интересно, что Руфус сделает с ним за невыполненный приказ?   
Короткий кивок Руду – и тот подошел к лестнице, кинул быстрый взгляд наверх. Прикидывает, успеет ли запрыгнуть до того, как Йазу среагирует, и обезглавленное тело девушки-турка полетит вниз? Нервно дернулся, нагнулся к напарнику, поднял на руки.   
Логично… Даже если бы успел и вырвал бы Елену – и что?   
Что может один турк против вооруженного клона Сефирота? Если трое клонов без особого труда расправились с основной командой подразделения? Захватив при этом, между прочим, командира подразделения и его заместителя. А сражаясь с Рино и тем же Рудом – побрезговали применять оружие. Решили, что справятся и так. Собственно, так и справились.   
Тсенг распахнул дверь бара, выпуская Руда, несущего своего напарника, повернулся к Йазу. Тот кивнул в ответ, неуловимым движением убрал оружие, чуть подтолкнул Елену вперед, негромко произнес в спину:   
– У меня странное чувство, будто тебе нравится попадать к нам в плен… неужто прошлый раз произвел приятное впечатление? Разные, конечно, у людей пристрастия бывают…   
Девушка рванулась вниз, вылетела в открытую дверь, а вот Тсенг остался, тихо выдохнул, не сводя взгляда со стройной фигурки:   
– Мерзавец!   
Йазу медленно начал спускаться, вновь доставая ган-блейд – на ходу. Тсенг так же медленно вытащил из ножен катану, принял боевую стойку. Клон усмехнулся:   
– Тебе тоже с нами понравилось?   
– Обещаю тебе… обещаю, что если ты попадешь к нам в плен, тебе тоже… у нас… понравится…   
Йазу ответил насмешливой улыбкой. Он остановился на последней ступеньке лестницы, метрах в трех от Тсенга, и теперь словно раздумывал – нападать ему или не обязательно…   
Лень, понимаете ли, клону Сефирота сражаться с представителем родной организации.   
– Думаешь, я не знаю твоих… – турк покосился в сторону Тифы, – уязвимых мест? И, – улыбочка у Тсенга получилась не менее доброй, чем у Йазу, – мы тоже ни о чем не забыли…   
Темная молния метнулась к дверям, звонко встретились клинки, Тсенг негромко вскрикнул, когда алые пятна легли на пол бара, и тут же дверь распахнулась – Руд прямо с порога бросился к небольшому водовороту, образованному сражающимся мужчинами. Тифа, тайком успевшая проглотить зелье восстановления, тоже бросилась туда и даже каким-то чудом успела перехватить руку Йазу, уже наносящую добивающий удар. Клон невидяще смотрел на нее, и на мгновение стало страшно – Йазу как противник был пострашнее своего старшего брата.   
Дверь захлопнулась, и Йазу резко развернулся на звук, замер изваянием, а когда повернулся, зеленые глаза уже были самыми обычными.   
Ну… уж насколько могут быть обычными глаза с вертикальными зрачками. 

***   
Шаги под дверью и легкий скрип петель. И даже не надо оборачиваться, Тифу он даже не по шагам узнает, а по тому сумбуру в душе, который прорывается в каждом движении, каждом жесте, каждом вдохе и выдохе. Интересно, на что именно у нее такая реакция? А, не все ли равно…   
– Скоро ужинать будем, спускайся. А то ты снова и завтрак пропустил, и обед…   
Интересно, она всегда свою неприязнь через заботу выражает?   
– Спасибо, – голову Йазу все же повернул, обижать хозяйку бара не очень-то и хотелось. Лично ему она ничего не сделала, Кададжи – тоже, а Лоз…   
Ну что же… Лоз сам полез в драку. И, в общем-то, легко отделался, его просто спасло присутствие рядом той девочки, воспитанницы семьи Страйф-Локхарт. Или не семьи…   
А не все ли равно?   
– Так ты придешь? – настойчиво уточнила Тифа и вдруг улыбнулась. – Я уже говорила, не хочу, чтобы в моем баре от голода умирали.   
– Да, ты предпочтешь, чтобы от переедания, – ответная улыбка получилась неожиданно легко… и это слегка задело. – Спасибо, но есть совсем не хочется.   
Темноволосая девушка неуловимым движением оказалась рядом, Йазу почти в боевом режиме отклонился от прикосновения к щеке, а ладонь Тифы легла на плотную кожу плаща. Тоже неприятно, но – терпимо.   
– Что тебя пугает? – печально спросила Локхарт. _Пугает? Его?_ – Ты не хочешь встречаться с нашей командой? Или с Клаудом?   
_Откуда???_   
– С Клаудом, – резюмировала девушка. – Не переживай, он опять с утра уехал куда-то. Вместе с Редом. Обещал вернуться к ночи.   
Опять? Вот как… Понятно, почему его нигде не слышно…   
Но так позорно потерять контроль над собой… Обидно.   
Неприятное тепло исчезло с плеча, и Йазу даже смог оценить эффектно взметнувшиеся в развороте темные блестящие волосы. Красивая девушка… и куда, спрашивается, Страйф смотрит? На экзотику его, что ли, тянет? То последнюю Сетра ему подавай, то клона Сефирота…   
Уже у дверей Тифа вновь обернулась:   
– Так ты идешь? Или садишься на диету?   
Шпилька предполагаемой соперницы (ха-ха, смешно…) разозлила и позволила снять какие-то внутренние барьеры. Забыть про уроки этики и этикета. Позволить ударить в ответ – всерьез.   
– Что Сефирот сделал с твоим отцом?   
_Попал. Непонятно, куда, но – попал._ Лицо Тифы застыло в жесткой гримасе, рот исказился. В какой-то момент Йазу показалось, что она сейчас хлопнет дверью и уйдет, а ответ на этот дурацкий, в общем-то, вопрос показался настолько важным, что он почти применил _Зов_.   
Удержался. В самом деле, что Сефирот мог сделать с ее отцом? Только убить, и даже вряд ли мучительно… он всегда ценил время, он не знал, что ему подарена вечность… Или – инстинктами Древних предчувствовал, что эту вечность у него отберут.   
Впрочем, Тифа тоже удержалась. Карие глаза вспыхнули, но голос девушки был сухим и спокойным.   
– Убил. Только не говори, что ты не знал.   
– Не знал, – абсолютно честно ответил Йазу, – откуда? Я с Сефиротом ни разу и не встречался. И уж тем более – не разговаривал. Даже – _там_. Впрочем, _там_ разговоры уже не интересны.   
– Тогда откуда… – девушка не договорила, отвернулась.   
И почему-то захотелось объясниться. Глупое желание, и откуда оно только взялось?   
А… не все ли равно?   
– Извини, я слышал твой спор со Страйфом. Ну, тогда… И ты что-то говорила про Сефирота и мертвое тело отца… _на черных от пепла ступенях_. Это… Нибельхейм, да? Ты оттуда?   
Тифа медленно отвернулась от двери, в каком-то задумчивом состоянии присела на краешек кровати, наклонилась вперед, упираясь ладонями в колени, чуть покачалась… Вскинула голову:   
– Да, Йазу, я из Нибельхейма. И Сефирот убил моего отца, – Йазу не ответил на вызов, девушка помолчала немного и неожиданно продолжила. – Знаешь, если бы отец боролся бы с Сефиротом или там против Шин-Ра выступал… Не так обидно было бы. А он… он всего лишь попался под руку разгневанному генералу. Оказался не там… Сефирот его, наверное, даже не заметил, ударил не глядя… словно жука раздавил… Отец был очень добрым, он никогда… Это до сих пор больно… И, знаешь, все твои стоны насчет Лавины и Страйфа, которые не дали встретиться бедным детям с Дженовой, с Сефиротом – смешны. То, что натворили Сефирот и Дженова… Клауду до них далеко.   
Йазу, отвернувшись, кривил губы в усмешке, от души стараясь не сорваться в истерический смех. Когда-то они с Кададжи нашли сведения, что люди произошли от каких-то шимпанзе, это животные, вроде бы и разум поэтому у них не вполне… человеческий. Тогда было смешно, а вот теперь – поверил.   
Ну причем тут, спрашивается, Дженова – она уже несколько столетий в виде протоплазмы существует. И Сефироту до той же корпорации Шин-Ра далеко. И предъявлять какие-то претензии, отчаянно защищать этого лже-солджера…   
– До сих пор его любишь?   
Тифа резко вскинула голову. Правильно, твоя очередь стыдиться за потерю контроля.   
– Тебя это и вправду волнует? Никогда бы не поверила…   
Йазу неопределенно пожал плечами. Не волнует, но можешь и не верить…   
– Волнует… Не знаю, Йазу, – темно-карие глаза встретились с изумрудно-зеленым взглядом. – Ну… действительно не знаю. Я так привыкла его любить, привыкла всегда быть рядом, привыкла поддерживать и понимать. Любовь ли это? Наверное, нет… Мы были бы идеальной семьей – но не стали.   
– Если ты его любила – то почему?   
– Сначала была Аэрис, – Йазу поморщился, и Тифа тут же начала говорить быстрее. – Ты ее не видел, ты не знаешь, кем она была для Клауда. Какими глазами он смотрел на нее. Я не могла вмешиваться в их счастье. А потом Аэрис не стало… и за это Клауд никогда не простит Сефирота.   
– Я видел Аэрис, – неожиданно перебил Йазу. – И тогда, на руинах Шин-Ра, и потом, за струями Лайфстрима. И – никогда не прощу ей Кададжи. Мы могли тогда выжить, могли, но она забрала брата, и нам оставалась только месть. Если бы она не вмешалась…   
– Если бы она не вмешалась – нас бы здесь не было! И ты бы не жил, ты стремился соединиться с Сефиротом, и что бы это за жизнь была! Это даже не существование, это…   
– Не смей!   
Как, как она умудряется раз за разом сбивать железное самообладание? Кто она, эта брюнетка с темно-карими глазами? По ощущениям – человек. Почти чистокровный.   
А по способностям…   
Тихо. Спокойно. Она всего лишь человек.   
– Извини, Йазу… не хотела… так. Пойду, наверное…

***   
Видеть Йазу Клауду не хотелось. То есть хотелось, конечно, но было чревато потерей рассудка…   
Видеть Йазу и снова и снова вспоминать о безумных снах, терзающих по ночам. Каждый жест мальчишки, каждое движение, каждая реакция стала знакомой и предсказуемой. И – еще никуда не исчезали воспоминания о шелковистой коже под пальцами, о привкусе соли на языке, об отзывчивых губах, легких волосах, обжигающей страсти…   
Помнить все это…   
И – помнить, что все это – сон.   
Лучше уж просто не встречаться. Браться за любую работу, мотаться по планете, думать о маршрутах, о стычках, о битвах…   
Не о легком теле, опрокинувшем его на холодный бетон, изогнувшемся в его руках, обмякшем…   
– Клауд, а что мы забыли в этом Миделе? – спускающийся впереди Сид обернулся, поморщился. – Там даже взлетную полосу до сих пор не восстановили!   
– Нам нужно доставить партию чокобо в Гонгагу.   
– Себе прикупим?   
Энтузиазм Сида вызывал какое-то… умиление, что ли? Их пилот обожал гонки чокобо и был неплохим жокеем – даже для профессиональных скачек. А вот Клауд так и не полюбил эти игры в Золотой Тарелке – каждый забег напоминал о том, как отчаянно гнал беговую птицу в самый первый раз, когда ценой победы была их свобода…   
Впрочем, чокобо у Лавины были. Класса S.   
– Вряд ли, Сид. Думаешь, в Миделе найдутся птицы, способные конкурировать с черными и золотыми чокобо?   
Сид не ответил – замер в дверях, и только реакция солджера помогла Клауду не врезаться в узкую спину пилота.   
В полной темноте, в которой смутно угадывались контуры Тино Бронко, мягко мерцал водопад серебристых волос.   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – несколько нервно спросил Сид. Он слишком трепетно относился к своим самолетам…   
Йазу медленно поднял голову, зачем-то оглянулся по сторонам, пожал плечами:   
– Сижу.   
Сид уже взял себя в руки, спустился вниз, начал внимательно проверять самолет – как всегда перед взлетом, а вот Клауд никак не мог преодолеть смущение и спуститься вниз. Или даже не смущение… действительно, видеть Йазу, общаться – и _не помнить_ – было невозможно. А _помнить_ – болезненно.   
– Самолетами заинтересовался? – Сид вынырнул из-под брюха Хайвинда, дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Хочешь, научу водить?   
Ответная улыбка Йазу была настолько снисходительной, что пилот сник, по лицу пробежало сразу несколько эмоций, и Клауд счел необходимым вмешаться:   
– Сид… Вообще-то, Шин-Ра учит своих водить самолеты.   
– Что?! – изумился пилот, тут же забывший обиду. – Так он умеет пилотировать? А ты, Клауд?   
Ответить «да» означало подняться на несколько ступеней по шкале, которой Сид оценивал людей, но… но самолет ему в небо не поднять.   
– Прости, Сид, я ведь не настоящий солджер. Не умею. А ты, Йазу?   
На лице мальчишки промелькнула странная усмешка.   
– Я тоже не солджер, – и, дождавшись разочарованной гримасы на лице пилота, добавил. – Но солджером был Сефирот.   
Кажется, они поладили. Сид начал расспрашивать мальчишку, приходилось ли ему управлять самолетами («да, пару раз, вертолетом чаще»), на каких моделях он летал («боюсь, что теорию нам… не успели преподать»), что он думает о Хайвинде… Клауд их почти не слушал. Сидел и смотрел, как вспыхивают в полутьме зеленые глаза, как серебристые волосы скользят по черной коже, когда Йазу забрасывает их назад, как упрямые пряди вновь спадают вперед, когда мальчишка наклоняет голову…   
– Ха, а ракеты тебе водить приходилось?   
Даже в полутьме можно было заметить, что в изумрудных глазах застыло нечто странное, непривычное…   
– Ракеты? Ах, да, ты же из Рокет-Тауна… Не-е-ет, не приходилось. Расскажешь мне о них?   
Отчего-то это вызвало неясную тревогу… Предчувствия…   
Которым он привык доверять.   
– Сид, я бы хотел выполнить заказ и вернуться домой. Предпочтительно сегодня. 

***   
– Ты каждый день сидишь здесь…   
Йазу не торопясь повернулся.   
Да, сидит. Каждый день. В ангаре, кажется, переоборудованном из сарая, сидит и смотрит на Тино Бронко и Хайвинд. Ну и что?   
– Здравствуй, Винсент. Что, Сид пожаловался?   
– Нет, просто нас всех беспокоит твое поведение. Ты делаешь вид, что ты здесь гость, а ведешь себя – как пленник. В конце концов, хочешь выйти – тебя никто не держит.   
– Смешно. И сколько я пробуду за пределами бара до появления первого турка? И сколько времени продержусь – один?   
Винсент подошел к сереброволосому клону, провел металлической рукой по широким деревянным поручням ограждения. Запрыгнул на них, уселся, полуобернувшись и чуть насмешливо глядя на Йазу сверху вниз.   
– Давно хотел поговорить с тобой…   
Йазу не ответил.   
Ну, хотел. А что раньше мешало?   
Вампир вызывал инстинктивную неприязнь. Когда человек так откровенно демонстрирует свою нечеловечность, когда так открыто излучает опасность…   
Значит, на самом деле он еще более опасен, чем демонстрирует.   
А вот насчет человечности – вопрос спорный.   
Похоже, что Валентайн потерялся между своей человеческой сущностью и нечеловеческой природой.   
Можно, конечно, сочувствовать, но общаться все равно не хочется.   
– Спасибо, что помог Тифе.   
Он помог Тифе? Когда это? Это тогда, с турками?   
– Собственно, я никому не помогал. Я, – привычная усмешка изогнула губы, – только защищался.   
– С тобой сложно общаться, Йазу.   
Ну так не общайся! Заставляет кто-то?   
– Вероятно, с бывшими врагами всегда разговаривать нелегко… И как-то так получилось, что в этом мире у меня нет друзей.   
Помолчали. В какой-то момент возникло четкое ощущение, что вампир сейчас встанет и исчезнет, только плащ мелькнет в светлом проеме дверей. Но молчание висело в звенящем воздухе, висело и висело, а вот ощущение куда-то пропало.   
Надо понимать, общение продолжится.   
– Там, за воротами – огромный мир, Йазу. И он не всегда бывает враждебным.   
– Угу, – кивнул.   
Конечно, не всегда. И не ко всем. А что, собственно, что тебе здесь нужно, Валентайн?   
Не дождавшись более определенной реакции, вампир продолжил:   
– Ты как-то упоминал, что много путешествовал… Ты бывал в Пещере-за-водопадом?   
Надо же так выразиться – путешествовал. Хм-м, за Сефиротом они тоже – путешествовали? И вообще, к чему это он?   
– Там, где Лукреция живет? Да, мы там были.   
– Ну и…?   
Он что, только ради этого сюда явился?   
– Она нас не узнала, Валентайн – если ты об этом. И… давай больше не будем на эту тему.   
Снова молчание, Валентайн спрыгнул с поручня, повернулся, впился алым взглядом в лицо. Человек, может, и испугается.   
Но он – не человек.   
– Не забывай, она твоя мать, Йазу, – пусть только биологическая…   
Тоже мне… отец нашелся. И ведь нашел время позаботиться о сыновней почтительности.   
У каждого существа в этом мире есть уязвимые места. У Винсента Валентайна слабость – синеглазая шатенка, медсестра с высоким хвостом на затылке.   
Стоит ли бить в слабую точку?   
– Если ты не в курсе, то у Сефирота половину генов заменили на клетки… нашей истинной Матери. И заменяли именно гены Лукреции. Так что считать ее нашей матерью… Что, действительно не знал?   
Винсент сглотнул – действительно – не знал, но упрямо продолжил:   
– И все же она твоя мать…   
Да что же это такое, с ума его лавиновцы решили свести, что ли? Мать, как же!!   
– Не оскорбляй это слово! Она нам не мать, и Сефироту тоже! Ни одна мать не согласится отдать собственного ребенка на эти жуткие опыты! Даже дикая кошка будет драться за собственных детенышей, а твоя Лукреция сама отказалась от своего сына, отказалась от материнства еще до его рождения! Только ее вина, что в Сефироте не осталось ничего человеческого! Это ты сказал Лукреции, что ее сын уже умер? Так вот, ты не солгал, _ее_ сын умер, умер почти сразу после рождения, и, поверь, умирал он долго. Да, только _ее_ гены заменяли на клетки Матери и, знаешь ли, правильно сделали! Так что Лукреция для меня – не более чем инкубатор для Сефирота.   
Дверь громко захлопнулась за спиной, а путь до комнаты он просто не заметил.   
Дьявольщина!   
Если бы не Кададжи и Лоз – ни на секунду бы здесь не остался. И плевать на Руфуса вместе со всей Шин-Ра. 

***   
Шаги за дверью не удивили. Кто на этот раз?   
Тяжелое дыхание, немного хриплое, немного раздраженное. Баррет.   
О, Мама, закончится когда-либо это паломничество или нет? Тифа, Юффи, Сид, Рив в человеческом облике, Винсент… Издевательство.   
И все же хорошая команда. Моментально почувствовали, что с лидером непорядок, и тут же пошли разбираться с причиной. Даже не сговариваясь, на инстинктах и собственных эмоциях.   
А вот это, кстати, зря. То, что не сговариваясь, в смысле. Потенциальную проблему в его лице это только разозлило.   
Дверная ручка чуть повернулась… но дверь так и не открылась.   
А затем тяжелые шаги застучали по коридору. Удаляясь. Ну и слава Матери. И Планете заодно.   
Йазу поднялся, подошел к двери, плотно закрыл ее.   
Открытая дверь раздражала. 

***   
– Что ты здесь делаешь?!!! – крик бывшего вождя Лавины сотряс все помещение бара. Тифа обеспокоено посмотрела на потолок, с которого сыпалась свежая побелка, перевела взгляд на Клауда, – Да я тебя, урода белобрысого, своими руками…   
Ключевое слово – белобрысый – вычленилось автоматически. Впрочем, больше никто в доме такую бурную реакцию у Баррета не вызывал. Так что Клауд успокаивающе кивнул девушке и направился наверх – разнимать эту парочку, пора бар еще не рухнул. Последние метры до комнаты Уоллеса он преодолел бегом – к крикам Баррета присоединился плач девочки.   
У открытой двери Клауда встретила глубокая тишина. Неудивительно – оба… гм-м, собеседника стояли посреди комнаты, лицом друг к другу, и плоское лезвие-ствол _Бархатного кошмара_ упиралось в лоб Баррета.   
Клауд почти пожалел, что ему раньше не приходило в голову убеждать своего бывшего лидера в чем-либо таким способом.   
Правда, это был бы последний день их знакомства с Барретом.   
Ну, и как их теперь мирить? А ведь придется.   
– Йазу, убери оружие, ты пугаешь Марлин.   
Зеленые глаза даже не дрогнули, вертикальные зрачки неотрывно смотрели на противника. У Клауда возникло странное чувство, что Йазу одновременно видит и лицо Баррета в отдельности, и всю комнату – в целом.   
– Я пугаю Марлин? Надо же… Марлин, я тебя пугаю?   
Девочка, испуганно сжавшаяся в углу, вскинула глаза.   
– Не знаю… Нет, наверное. Ты пугаешь папу.   
Рука Йазу дернулась – на мгновение, затем немного расслабилась, и у Клауда – вновь – возникло какое-то неправдоподобное ощущение: словно это не Йазу расслабился, а _Бархатный кошмар_.   
– Он – твой отец? Не ожидал. Видимо, ты в маму пошла.   
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – вновь взревел Баррет. Длинный ствол ган-блейда вернулся на свое место.   
– Тихо. Баррет, отойди подальше от Йазу. Йазу, не дергайся, пожалуйста.   
– А чего мне дергаться? – зеленые глаза медленно двигались следом за Барретом, легкая улыбка промелькнула на губах и пропала. – Я в него с любого расстояния попаду. Даже сквозь стену.   
Интересные сведения. Но – потом.   
Клауд встал прямо перед клоном. На таком близком расстоянии был шанс выбить ствол, к тому же Йазу обещал против него ган-блейд не применять. Да и просто хотелось надеяться, что красивый мальчишка не будет в него стрелять.   
Серебристо-черный металл действительно опустился, скрылся в кобуре за спиной.   
– Рад, что портить стены ты не собираешься. Но – если ты еще хоть раз будешь угрожать жизни моих товарищей – тебе будет запрещено носить оружие в доме.   
Зеленая тьма в глазах…   
– А твоим товарищам можно угрожать моей жизни?   
Обиделся. Блин, Баррет, что же ты наделал?   
– Сомневаюсь, что тебя так легко убить, – тонкое лицо чуть смягчилось, на бледные щеки вернулся румянец. Мальчишка, наивный мальчишка… Краснеет, хотя ведь понимает, что это лесть. – И, Баррет, пожалуйста, объясни, в чем дело?   
Как ни странно, тот смутился, опустил голову, замялся, затем вскинулся и яростно выкрикнул:   
– Скажи этому, чтобы он близко к Марлин не подходил.   
Девочка выбралась из своего угла, подбежала к отцу, посмотрела внимательным взглядом.   
– Папа, Йазу хороший. Он мне истории рассказывает. А то одной – скучно.   
– Ага. Сказки. Про великого Сефирота и злобную Шин-Ра…   
– Что из этого является сказкой? – светлая бровь изящно изогнулась в такт словам.   
Баррет открыл рот – и закрыл. Трудно возражать прирожденному аналитику. Практически невозможно.   
Дальше говорить в этом направлении бесполезно. И где, ко всем дьяволам, Винсент – он же у нас штатный Миротворец!   
– Марлин, сходи к Тифе, помоги ей, пожалуйста, – дождавшись, пока девочка, неуверенно оглядывающаяся на них, не вышла из комнаты, Клауд продолжил. – Йазу, если я очень _попрошу_ , ты не будешь угрожать членам моей команды?   
Мальчишка наклонил голову, откинув волосы на бок, окатил собеседника очень холодным, очень оценивающим взглядом:   
– Страйф, ты не понял. Это член твоей команды угрожал мне. Я – защищался. Отказываться от самозащиты я не стану, как бы ты меня об этом не просил. Инстинкт самосохранения мне никто не удалял. Но если ты меня просишь не нападать на членов _твоей команды_ первым, то без проблем. Обещаю.   
И на том спасибо, радость моя ясноглазая.   
– Баррет, угрожать гостю… я даже не знаю, как это назвать! Угрожать ребенку – вообще немыслимо. Как…   
– Все ясно, можешь, *%*:%%%:;№#, не устраивать мне нотации. Было бы из-за кого! Ладно, я его и пальцем не трону, если он поклянется к Марлин не приближаться.   
– Все, что я хотел обещать, я уже пообещал, – небрежно бросил Йазу, повернулся и спокойно вышел из комнаты.   
Клауд помянул про себя изумрудного випона, но догонять клона не стал. Помирить эту пару ему явно не удастся, а цели перед собой надо ставить реальные.   
– Думаешь, он причинит вред Марлин?   
– Они ее уже похищали! – резко ответил Баррет, а затем сник, словно этот ответ отнял у него последние силы. – Не знаю, Клауд, с чего это ты вдруг стал ему доверять… хотя догадываюсь… но сам я ему не верю ни на гил. Ни даже на четверть гила. И не буду доверять! Но, раз уж этот… эта тварь так тебе дорога, я к нему пальцем не прикоснусь. Только предупреди его, чтобы… 

Отчаянный крик Йазу резанул по сердцу. Не дослушав Баррета, Клауд вылетел из комнаты, бросился к лестнице – вроде бы Йазу уходил в том направлении. С площадки ему открылся вид, заставивший застыть изваянием: внизу, на запятнанном кровью полу извивался любимый мальчишка. Картина была подозрительно знакомой… Кажется, не так давно он уже…   
– Не трогай его! – успел крикнуть Клауд подбежавшей к клону Тифе. – И… Cure убери. Не поможет.   
– Ты че, Страйф, совсем рехнулся? – Баррет тоже глянул вниз и уже сбегал по лестнице. – Cure от всего помогает. Ладно, гад малолетний, лекарство пей.   
Обхватив мальчишку за плечи, Баррет пальцами приоткрыл плотно сжатый рот, влил флакон зелья между губ. Йазу еще раз изогнулся от боли и глухо застонал, затем лекарство начало действовать. Краска вернулась на щеки, с лица начали пропадать глубокие кровоточащие ссадины.   
– Отпусти его, – выдохнул Клауд, медленно спускаясь с лестницы. Представить, что сейчас чувствует Йазу – при его-то сверхчувствительности – было страшно.   
– Ладно-ладно, не волнуйся ты за этого… – Баррет демонстративно спихнул мальчишку с колен, поднялся, отряхнул брюки, – тоже мне, воздушный принц нашелся. И чего он такой припадочный, не знаешь?   
Йазу, комочком свернувшийся у лестницы, вскинул глаза:   
– Руки продезинфицируй. Это заразно.   
Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, Клауд хмыкнул. Йазу начал шутить, значит, все уже прошло. Или проходит.   
А вот Баррет не на шутку встревожился.   
– А… а чего у него? Марлин, отойди подальше. Чем руки… это… дез-инкфи-цируют?   
– Спиртом, Баррет, – улыбнулась Тифа, подойдя к Марлин и обняв ее за плечи. – Там, в баре под столом коричневая бутылка, протри ладони. Ну, и внутрь тоже можешь. Тебе сейчас не повредит.   
Баррет заглянул под стол, достал крупную бутыль, осторожно принюхался. Поморщился, плеснул себе на руки, тщательно растер жидкость между ладонями… Неуверенно оглянулся на товарищей, запихнул бутылку обратно под стол и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.   
Теперь не выдержал Йазу, почти пришедший в себя – просто ткнулся в колени и весь затрясся, содрогаясь от беззвучного смеха… 

***   
Клауд молча смотрел на смеющегося мальчишку и с обреченной радостью понимал, что никому он его не отдаст и никуда не отпустит. Никогда.   
Наплевать на то, что он – мужчина, что не любит, что не позволяет даже прикасаться к себе. Наплевать. Все это неважно, все это можно решить.   
Просто, когда ты видишь беспомощным любимого человека, извивающимся на запятнанном кровью полу… Когда понимаешь, что и в самом деле готов отдать свою жизнь за то, чтобы этот человек никогда не знал боли, страха, обиды, чтобы все это закончилось, чтобы никогда не возвращалось… Когда понимаешь, что все остальное – мир, дом, вселенная, другие люди – никогда больше не станет для тебя важным…   
Тогда самым важным становится счастье этого человека.   
Или – не человека.


	5. Chapter 5

***   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Лавина будет освобождать клонов *%*%%* Сефирота?   
Клауд вздохнул. Эту реакцию он предвидел – даже не прибегая к аналитическому таланту Йазу.   
– Баррет, не матерись, пожалуйста, – самым спокойным тоном произнес он. – Все-таки здесь женщины и дети.   
– Я не ребенок! – возмутилась Юффи. – Мне уже восемнадцать, и скоро девятнадцать будет!   
Тифа тихо фыркнула и пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде «А речь и вовсе не о тебе». Остальные – кто украдкой, кто в открытую – покосились на Йазу. Других кандидатов на роль «детей» в комнате не было. Йазу уловил, разумеется, чужие, настороженные, ощупывающие взгляды, но продолжил сидеть с невозмутимым видом. И даже не поморщился, за что Клауд был ему весьма признателен.   
_Два дня назад клон не был таким сдержанным. Едва добравшись до комнаты и кое-как отдышавшись, мальчишка поставил ультиматум: или они идут освобождать братьев вместе, или… или он идет один. Пришлось пообещать… и выпросить два дня на разведку_.   
– Юффи, до достижения совершеннолетия ты считаешься ребенком. В Вутаи совершеннолетним является лицо старше 21 года.   
– Клауд, не уходи от ответа, – спокойный голос Рива вывел из задумчивости. – Ты действительно предлагаешь пойти спасать клонов, чьей единственной мечтой было – и, подозреваю, остается – воскрешение Сефирота?   
Клауд растерялся. Вообще-то он как раз на поддержку Рива рассчитывал. Возмущение Баррета он ожидал, но Рив…   
– Сейчас воскрешение Сефирота, – голос Винсента прозвучал как всегда неожиданно, но своевременно, – является целью твоей бывшей родной корпорации. И мы не знаем, сколько именно клонов требуется для Воссоединения. Возможно, наше вмешательство предотвратит воскрешение – если нам удастся похитить двух наиболее активных клонов.   
На сей раз Йазу не стал разъяснять генетические вопросы воскрешения – лишь поморщился. Отвернулся.   
_Приятно чувствовать себя разменной монетой…  
– Ты не понимаешь, Страйф! Воскрешение Кададжи говорит только о том, что Руфусу необходим Сефирот! До тех пор, пока мы трое не вернулись в ваш мир, шансов на его возвращение не существовало в принципе. Я никому этого не говорил, но ученые и аналитики Шин-Ра не зря хлеб едят_.   
Не смолчал.   
– Дело не только в количестве клонов. Вернуть Сефирота – по настоящему – могут очень немногие. Я и Кададжи – можем, Руфус и ученые корпорации… Думаю, что нет. Хотя и очень хотят.   
Вот это была новость! Клауд об этом впервые слышал, остальные, судя по реакции, тоже. Неожиданно…   
– Почему ты уверен, что Руфус без вас двоих Сефирота не воскресит?   
_Два дня назад он задавал тот же вопрос…  
И понять, почему до возвращения этой троицы оживить Сефирота было невозможно, Клауд не смог. Хотя Йазу отчаянно старался, но через каждые два слова шел вал научных терминов неприличного содержания, и разобраться в особенностях генетического строения клонов, а также механизме взаимодействия Лайфстрима с клетками Древних, не получилось_.   
Йазу окинул Рива снисходительным взглядом, усмехнулся.   
– Потому что он пробовал. Вот уже полгода все свободные ресурсы Шин-Ра уходят на работы в Северном кратере. Не получается.   
_– Страйф, я уже не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить! Ну… я же не могу тебе заново рассказать весь курс биологии Древних и генетики Лайфстрима…После смерти души людей и Сетра растворяются в Потоке Жизни, это происходит не сразу, какое-то время душа противостоит Потоку… Черт, Страйф, не делай такое лицо! Задумайся хоть на минуту, каким образом воскрешение действует! Ну почему ты не хочешь ничего понять!!!_   
– А у тебя, значит, получится? – Баррет не скрывал своего недоверия.   
– У Кададжи – получилось.   
Клауд вздрогнул. У Кададжи действительно получилось. Ценой… даже не жизни, а самого себя. Был Кададжи, тринадцатилетний мальчишка среднего роста с косой короткой стрижкой – исчез. Вместо него – возник – высокий, длинноволосый, с собственной памятью, личностью, опытом – Сефирот. _Вместо_ Кададжи. Осознание ударило в сердце ледяным кулаком, замораживающая волна прошла по венам: вместо _Йазу_ …   
Такой итог Клауда точно не устраивал. Не сейчас, когда он, наконец, разобрался в своих чувствах и принял для себя…   
_Потому что неважно, кем был для тебя человек, если ты видишь его, извивающегося среди кровавых пятен, и понимаешь, что отдашь все в твоей жизни за его будущее. За то, чтобы оно – было. И саму жизнь тоже становиться не жаль…_ решение…   
– А что тогда мешает Руфусу просто взять контейнер с протоплазмой Дженовы, – Баррет почти улыбнулся, когда Йазу раздраженно поморщился, – и вылить на кого-нибудь из твоих братьев? Или клетки Матери кончились? Не верю.   
Ну зачем же с ним – так? Баррет, Баррет, разве ты не видишь, _как_ ему больно? Эта невозмутимость, эта бесстрастность – всего лишь завеса. А Йазу – за ней, он живой, и ему больно. Ты этого, возможно, и не замечаешь, слишком надежная маска лежит на его лице, но от твоих слов темные зрачки сузились, скулы чуть заострились, и холодная улыбка застыла на побелевших губах.   
– Не верь, – голос Йазу был столь же спокоен, как и лицо, – не закончились и никогда не закончатся. И ничто не мешает. Они даже уже попробовали – на Лозе.   
– Как?   
Шок. Легкий шок – у всех. Никто этого не ожидал. Хотя… а чему тут удивляться? Интересно, как давно Йазу знает об этом? И почему ничего не сказал?   
– Почему с Лозом не получилось? – все-таки у Винсента самое прочное самообладание из всей команды. По крайней мере, не стал уточнять, получилось ли вообще.   
Легкое пожатие плеч – ответ?   
– Я же сказал, кто может вернуть Сефирота. Я и Кададжи. Все.   
– Ты не больно ли много о себе возомнил, красавчик? Или просто брешешь?   
После этих слов Баррета Клауд понял, что больше не может слушать все это. Не может и не хочет. Какими бы не были клоны, Йазу этого не заслуживает. Но прежде чем Клауд успел открыть рот, вмешался Сид:   
– Что помешало повторить попытку – с Кададжи?   
Еще одно пожатие плеч, и беспощадная ирония в голосе:   
– Хайвинд, ты не понял, я – не телепат. Я знаю все, что происходит с моими братьями, где бы они ни были, но что происходит в голове Руфуса Шин-Ра… это, простите, знает только сам Шин-Ра. И то, – уголок губ чуть дернулся, – не факт.   
– Возможно, ему просто не хватило на это времени, – предположил Винсент. – Когда была эта… попытка?   
– Позавчера.   
Клауд сжал зубы. До боли, до появления привкуса крови во рту. Неужели Йазу настолько не доверяет, что предпочел молчать целых два дня? О воскрешении брата – сказал, а об этом – ни слова.   
– Кстати, у меня тоже есть вопрос, – Йазу повернулся к сидящим рядом Юффи и Риву, отбросил за спину длинный серебряный локон, – Рив, а что тебе известно о планах твоего президента? Ты вроде не последний человек в корпорации…   
Рив спокойно выдержал жесткий взгляд изумрудных глаз.   
– Ничего, – и, в ответ на изогнувшуюся бровь, добавил. – Полагаешь, Руфус будет доверять мне свои планы, зная, что я сотрудничаю с Клаудом?   
– Ясно. Вопрос снят.   
Атмосфера в баре заметно накалилась. Рива не то чтобы все любили, но… Он был своим. А Йазу, со своими заполненными иронией фразами, воспринимался как наглый чужак, оскорбляющий повстанцев.   
Чего добивается этот несносный ребенок? Все в нем, начиная с аналитики и заканчивая сверхвосприятием, должно предупреждать об опасности…   
Но ведь он по-прежнему агрессивен…   
– У меня вопрос, – негромко бросила Тифа, – к Йазу и к Риву. Кто-нибудь из вас знает, чего на самом деле хочет Руфус? Или он от безделья бросает в Северный кратер всю прибыль корпорации?   
– У меня есть версии, но точно не знаю, – спокойно ответил клон, – информации слишком много, и я даже не представляю, какие сведения верны. Кстати, мне тоже интересно послушать официальную версию корпорации – на совещаниях ведь идет какое-то объяснение такой политики.   
Рив кивнул, зябко потер плечи и обхватил себя руками. Помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.   
– На _всеобщем_ уровне объяснений нет. В принципе, сведения о наших работах на Айсикле… ну, не совсем засекречены, но включены в перечень конфиденциальной информации. Большая часть сотрудников Шин-Ра об этом ни сном, ни духом. Тем ученым, которые исследуют кратер, рассказали ту же сказку, что и вам – про изучение ментальной среды Планеты. Руководители проекта просят их держать все в тайне – чтобы враги не вмешались. Нами же, кстати, и пугают – Лавиной то есть, и сородичами Реда. Вроде как вмешательство в экосистему мы воспринимаем неадекватно. И реагируем исключительно на уровне взрывов реактора.   
– Что здесь не так? – тихо хмыкнул Йазу. Баррет зашипел на него, и Йазу тут же принял вид невинного ребенка. Рив поморщился, глядя на клона, и продолжил.   
– На собраниях акционеров звучит эта же версия. Руфус подкрепляет ее необходимость улучшением имиджа корпорации в научной сфере, снижением риска глобальных катастроф, поиском дополнительных видов энергии. Ну и… есть еще закрытые отчеты и совещания, но мне эту информацию никто не предоставляет. Руфус знает, кто я такой и чем занимался два года назад.   
Баррет тихо хмыкнул:   
– Так тебе специально липу сливают, чтобы ты ее нашему клонированному %:***%*% передал?   
– Баррет, – одновременно воскликнули Тифа и Винсент.   
– Не ожидал, что являюсь для тебя м-м-м объектом подобных эмоций. И с твоей ориентацией я, оказывается, ошибся… Даже обидно.   
– Ах ты, – несколько секунд Баррет мучительно подбирал слова в рамках литературного мидгардского, а затем выдал фразу, от которой покраснел даже невозмутимый вампир.   
Йазу в ответ невозмутимо приподнял серебристую бровь, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько он расстроен расхождением собственной оценки и реальной действительности. Все вокруг загалдели, Тифа, Винсент и – неожиданно – Юффи горячо защищали клона, остальные прямо или косвенно нападали на него. Стоял невообразимый гам, и лишь рядом с Йазу был островок невозмутимого спокойствия… Клон внимательно смотрел на повстанцев, и его глаза при этом мерцали абсолютно загадочным светом. 

– Достаточно! – Клауд поднялся, осмотрел всех друзей. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы ссориться. Это нам ничего не даст, мы лишь ослабнем и не сможем доверять друг другу в бою. В том, что бой будет, я не сомневаюсь – у нас нет другого выбора. Все мы боимся, именно боимся, возвращения Сефирота – потому что он угрожает жизни наших близких и друзей. Ради их счастья и спокойствия мы сражались с Сефиротом. Затем выступили против клонов – потому что они собирались вернуть Сефирота. Сейчас воскрешать его собирается корпорация Шин-Ра – и я не вижу причин дожидаться того момента, когда им это удастся. Более того, выступив сейчас, мы сможем предотвратить воскрешение – и спасти двух человек…   
– Которые тут же займутся этим же самым…   
– Возможно, Баррет, – вмешался Валентайн. – Но, знаешь ли, возвращение Сефирота вопреки Шин-Ра – далеко не то же самое, что его воскрешение при полной поддержке Шин-Ра. Разные последствия. И разные результаты. 

***   
– Оптимальным вариантом по-прежнему считаю штурм первого этажа и быстрый рывок на верхние уровни. Пока охрана блокирует нижние этажи и лифт, постараемся незаметно подняться как можно выше, в идеале – до места, где содержатся клоны. Когда найдем Кададжи и Лоза, прорываемся наружу. То есть действуем по тому же шаблону, что и при прошлом штурме. Предлагаю только оставить двух человек на подступах к башне для страховки, – устало закончил Клауд, кивнул Йазу. – Ты с чем-то не согласен?   
Йазу лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Да, он же не присутствовал при спасении Аэрис.   
– Тебе непонятно, как именно мы будем врываться в башню?   
Тонкие брови Йазу чуть приподнялись:   
– Нет, это как раз понятно. Мне не ясно, а зачем?   
– Что значит «зачем»? – Клауд начал понимать Баррета, который в присутствии этого конкретного клона чувствует себя участником театра абсурда. – Мы проникаем в башню и спасаем твоих – обрати внимание – твоих братьев. Как я понял, _это_ твоя цель.   
– А зачем врываться в башню? – Йазу ощутил растущее недоумение собеседников и поспешил разъяснить. – Мы вполне можем войти внутрь открыто. Если ты пожелаешь навестить Руфуса, все воспримут это как само собой разумеющееся. Если с тобой будет еще кто-нибудь из твоей команды, это тоже никого не удивит. Меня… меня они тоже пропустят. Во-первых, они не захотят спорить с тобой. Во-вторых, если я войду в башню, появится возможность меня там оставить. В общем, думаю, они возражать не будут. Этаж, на котором находятся братья, я определю. Дальше… Ну, что дальше, сами догадаетесь.   
Клауд поморщился – такое ему в голову не приходило. Что ж, план мальчишки намного лучше. Изящнее.   
– Можно поступить еще проще, – возразил Винсент, – Клауд с кем-либо из команды идет к Руфусу. Ты с кем-нибудь из нас прокрадываешься в башню тайком – я еще помню тайные выходы из башни, о которых, возможно, и сам Руфус не знает, – и пешком поднимаешься до нужного этажа. Клауд тянет время, пока ты не найдешь братьев – не сомневаюсь, что вся охрана при этом будет бродить поблизости от кабинета президента. А дальше мы действительно хорошо знаем, что делать.   
Рив неожиданно для всех резко встал, развернулся к вампиру.   
– Винсент, башню _только что_ перестроили. Можно сказать, восстановили по кирпичику. После битвы с Сефиротом там оставались руины. После… – Клауда даже позабавил косой взгляд, брошенный Ривом на него и сидящего рядом Йазу, – м-м-м… после взрыва материи там даже руин не осталось. И те входы-выходы, которые ты помнишь, просто засыпаны. Здание построено заново!   
– Оказывается, мы Шин-Ра стройплощадку расчистили… – вполголоса буркнул Йазу, но кроме Клауда его никто не услышал.   
– Но ведь по старому плану! – горячился вампир. – Йазу, ты был в обновленной башне? Она… она же не изменилась, верно?   
Йазу язвительно усмехнулся. Яркие зеленые глаза встретились с кроваво-красными… и Винсент готов был поклясться, что во взгляде клона была самая загадочная улыбка за всю его долгую жизнь вампира.   
– Я в старой башне никогда не был. Скорее всего, прежние ходы восстановлены, вот только сейчас Шин-Ра о них не может не знать. Но… мне нравится твой план, Винсент. Когда Страйф войдет в башню, вся охрана Руфуса будет вести его. Есть шансы, что два человека смогут проскользнуть незамеченными. А два нечеловека… Я могу просить тебя пойти со мной?   
– Не ожидал такого предложения от тебя. Мне следует быть польщенным?   
Свет в зеленых глазах стал еще ярче – надо же, и такое возможно… оказывается.   
– Ты хороший… враг, – на губах не было и тени улыбки, зато глаза искрились вовсю. – Ты интересный… соперник. И ты великолепный… стрелок.   
_Настолько_ смущенным Винсента никто никогда не видел.   
– И к тому же кого-то другого Страйф побоится отправлять со мной. 

– Йазу!   
Клон, уже шагнувший из комнаты в коридор, остановился. Обернулся и застыл в дверях, прислонив голову к косяку, внимательно глядя холодными глазами. Несколько секунд просто внимательно смотрел в лицо Клауда, затем приподнял бровь – изображая удивление.   
– Почему ты не сказал мне про Лоза?   
Вернувшаяся было на место бровь вновь изогнулась, в зеленых глазах что-то промелькнуло, но слишком быстро, не понять.   
– Йазу, ты _настолько_ мне не доверяешь, что не сказал даже то, от чего зависят жизни твоих братьев?   
Молчание – это тоже ответ, никто не спорит, вот только как понять, что именно тебе ответили?   
Впрочем, Йазу неожиданно оторвался от косяка, проскользнул назад в комнату и плотно закрыл дверь за собой. Хочет сказать что-то… тайное? В любви признаваться он явно не готов, тогда…   
– Йазу, ты что, солгал насчет Лоза? Зачем, для…   
– А почему я должен был сказать тебе про Лоза?   
Меньше всего на свете Клауд ожидал такого. Что значит, почему?   
– Что значит, почему? Йазу, мы обсуждаем план спасения твоих братьев, нам нужна вся информация о них, какая у тебя есть. И не только о них, но и о Шин-Ра, о Руфусе, о турках. Может, существуют более простые способы выручить Лоза и Кададжи. И вообще, получается, что мы можем отправиться спасать твоих братьев, а наткнемся на Сефирота. Да и… зачем ты это скрыл?   
– Тут целых четыре вопроса, Страйф. Отвечать по порядку? – дождавшись кивка Клауда, Йазу продолжил. – Не сказал, потому что не считал это важным. Лозу Сефирота не призвать, даже если он сам – а не кто-то там из лабораторий – этого захочет. О братьях у меня информация есть, но почему я должен выдавать ее Лавине? Не сегодня, так завтра все вы можете решить, что клоны Сефирота вредны для вашей драгоценной Планеты, и пойдете нас убивать…   
– Йазу, ты ошибаешься, я никогда…   
– … О турках, Руфусе и корпорации у меня тоже есть информация, но все, что имеет отношение к делу, я уже сообщил. А того, что к делу отношения не имеет, я знаю столько… но, во-первых, нафиг тебе это нужно, во-вторых, с Шин-Ра разбирайся сам, и в третьих, почему я должен при всех рассказывать, кто из турков пытался, например, со мной переспать?   
– Йазу, прекрати!   
Клауд сам не ожидал, что сорвется на крик. Наступившая тишина, впрочем, оглушала не хуже самого громкого крика. Хотя, может быть, оглушительной тишина казалась только ему – Йазу стоял, задумчиво наклонив голову и разглядывая сумрачную картину городского пейзажа в боковом окне.   
Из-за чего он взбесился? Непонятно… Да, то, что мальчишка не доверяет… это больно… но ведь он и так это знал. И даже смирился с этим, решив для себя, что доверие – вопрос времени.   
Интересно, Йазу на самом деле думает, что он поднимет на него оружие?   
И… есть еще несколько интересных вопросов.   
– Кстати, кто из турков…   
Легкая улыбка на припухших губах – и мотивы незнакомых мужчин становятся объяснимы… Почти оправданы… Только… точно ли незнакомых?   
– Я очень прошу тебя ответить. Это нужно лично мне.   
На несколько секунд юноша закрыл глаза, затем жестко посмотрел прямо в глаза Клауда. Неприятный взгляд, резкий и колючий.   
– Клауд, давай начистоту. Зачем я тебе сдался?   
О-о. Кажется, у этого мальчишки основная способность – лишать окружающих дара речи. Откровенными вопросами.   
– Что, так заметно?   
– А ты как думал? Кстати, не только мне, но и всем твоим… друзьям и коллегам. И ты не ответил.   
Да, на откровенные вопросы следует давать откровенные ответы.   
– Честно? Йазу, я не знаю, – Клауд подошел к окну, прижался пылающими щеками к холодному стеклу. – Правда, не знаю. Я… сам запутался. Но ты действительно нужен мне, и я хочу…   
– Клауд, – мягкий голос раздался почти над ухом, для своего возраста мальчик очень высок, – ты сам-то понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты почти поссорился со своими друзьями, причем с самыми близкими – с Барретом, с Винсентом, с… с Тифой – ради чего? Только не надо отвечать, что ради меня, потому что мне этого не нужно. И еще… ты понимаешь, что… даже если…   
Клауд обернулся. Йазу автоматически скользнул в сторону, и ощущение уюта, окутавшего их со всех сторон, исчезло – зато Клауд впервые в жизни увидел смущенный румянец на любимом лице. Нежно-розовый румянец на тонкой, полупрозрачной коже. Командир сильнейшей на планете боевой команды вдруг ощутил, что его губы сами по себе растягиваются в умиленной улыбке.   
Непонятно, как Йазу, взглядом сверливший пол, смог заметить эту улыбку – может, он и впрямь кожей видит? Только мальчишка резко вскинул голову, и в ярких глазах промелькнул вызов.   
– Даже если я отвечу на твои чувства, ты никогда не сможешь хотя бы прикоснуться ко мне. Ни прикоснуться, ни обнять, ни поцеловать – ничего и никогда. Ради этого ты рвешь старые связи и бросаешь надежных друзей?   
Значит, он все же думал об этом, да еще настолько серьезно? Клауд ощутил, как в груди растекается какое-то теплое и мягкое чувство – радость? Счастье? И вновь – непрошеная, но такая искренняя улыбка на губах.   
– Ты согласен, Страйф? Ты действительно бросишь все ради… безнадежности?   
Безнадежность…   
_«Что подарить тебе на память? Может быть, безнадежность?»_   
Он что – знал?   
Да нет же. Среди многочисленных талантов Сефирота ясновидение не значилось.   
И вообще, какая разница?   
– С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь ссориться с друзьями? Мы можем спорить, можем в чем-то не соглашаться друг с другом, но они всегда меня поймут и поддержат. А насчет тебя… Ты так уверен, что самое привлекательное в тебе – это твое тело? Что больше в тебе ничего заинтересовать не может?   
– В привлекательности своего тела я уверен. И между прочим, – лукавая улыбка в уголках глаз – на мгновение, – во мне много чего привлекательного. А… что тебе еще от меня надо?   
– Я бы хотел быть твоим другом.   
Зеленые глаза, обычно искрящиеся и ироничные, стали неожиданно серьезными. Клауд уверенно встретил этот тяжелый взгляд, и Йазу первым отвел глаза – вновь куда-то за окно, в сгущающийся сумрак переплетенных улиц. Негромко проговорил:   
– Давай обсудим вопросы дружбы… и другие вопросы… после того, как Кададжи и Лоз… Когда удастся их спасти.   
– Обсудим?   
Окно перестало интересовать собеседника, но в глаза Клауду Йазу смотреть не стал. Внимательно изучал тень на стене, отбрасываемую их телами.   
– Хорошо. После того, как закончится… операция «Шин-Ра», я назову тебя своим другом. Независимо… Чем бы она ни закончилась…


	6. Chapter 6

***  
– Проходи, Страйф, – вальяжно произнес Рино.   
Клауд поморщился – он успел привыкнуть, что его фамилия произносится исключительно мягким серебристым шепотом, с печально-насмешливыми интонациями. Не такими, как у турка. Но вслух возмущаться не стал, тем более при Баррете упоминать имена некоторых личностей всуе… еще теми последствиями чревато. Пожав плечами, Клауд молча вошел в просторный кабинет, машинально отметив, что Баррет и Тифа идут следом.   
За спиной громко щелкнул замок, и одновременно из-за двери раздался злорадные смешки Рино. Все трое автоматически заняли боевую позицию – треугольник, закрывая спины друг друга, но…   
– Кажется, это бессмысленно, – усмехнулся Баррет. Откуда-то с другой стороны в кабинет впрыгнул Лоз, а следом за ним подчеркнуто неторопливой, кошачьей походочкой вплыл Кададжи. На обнаженных лезвиях Соубы играли лучи света. – Я же предупреждал, нельзя доверять Шин-Ра и ее выродкам.  
– Ну, зачем же так? – из-за бархатной портьеры материализовалась белоснежная фигура. Президент. За спиной – Тсенг и Елена. Это что – компенсация морального вреда? – Ребята так ждали тебя, бывший солдат.   
– Да, Страйф, мы тебя ждали, – интонации Кададжи были мягче, чем у Йазу, немного нежнее, отчего голос звучал как-то напевно. Почти радостно.   
А Лоз одним своим видом демонстрировал безумную радость от встречи с бывшими соперниками.   
– Как по-твоему, сколько времени потребуется… Винсу?   
– Хороший вопрос, Тифа, – и задан правильно. Только как на него ответить? – Надеюсь, не очень много…   
От ответа сейчас зависит все – в первую очередь, удастся ли им выбраться из захлопнувшейся ловушки живыми. Йазу говорил, что чувствует братьев где-то высоко и _прислушиваться_ начнет где-то этажа с семидесятого, но до 84-го этажа еще дойти надо. Причем незаметно.   
– Ты уже спешишь? – мягко, нараспев произнес Кададжи.   
И хорошо бы еще понять, зачем Руфусу это понадобилось. Если ему нужен Йазу, а Йазу с ними нет – логичнее было бы встретить, побеседовать, убедить, что клону тут ничего не угрожает… что корпорация просто хочет себе аналитика, только и всего. А так… примерно тридцать шансов из ста, что вырваться им удастся, и это достаточный процент для того, чтобы Руфус обдумывал последствия – в виде последующего восстановления связей с Лавиной.   
Но – пошел на открытый конфликт…   
– Большой брат, не подскажешь, куда ты спрятал Йазу? Если скажешь, обещаю, что убью тебя быстро.   
Он не чувствует брата?   
– Ха, – за спиной негромко хмыкнул Баррет, – как бы потом твой Йазу не снес тебе башку. Быстро.   
Тревога и удивление – как искры в глазах. Зеленые с вертикальным зрачком, как у ненавистного генерала, как у любимого снайпера… Знакомые и чужие одновременно…   
– Что он, – небрежный кивок в сторону, надо же, он к Баррету относится так же, как Йазу, – пытается сказать?   
– Кададжи, две недели назад…   
– Да, я знаю, когда ты похитил Йазу. Вернешь… может быть, даже не убью. Руфус, в принципе, не настаивает.   
Спасибо, Кададжи. Ты добрее, чем твой брат. Или просто он – честнее?   
– Кададжи, две недели назад Йазу _бежал_ из корпорации. Я ему помог, не спорю. Все эти дни он жил с нами, в «Седьмом небе». Как… как гость, а не как пленник.   
– Угу, – вмешался Руфус. – И за две недели один из самых активных клонов ни разу даже носа из твоего бара не высунул. Знаешь, это больше на плен похоже. И да, вся твоя команда, конечно же, не для охраны опасного объекта к тебе приехала, а тоже… просто погостить.   
Умен, зараза. Намного умнее своего отца. И опаснее. Жаль, что они с Йазу решили разобраться в мотивах Руфуса после освобождения братьев. Чего же он хочет, всемогущий президент?  
А в глазах Кададжи уже не удивление и не растерянность – насмешка. Привычные, такие привычные насмешливые глаза. Зеленые, с вертикальными зрачками. Пьянящие, лишающие воли. Глаза Сефирота… И – не только Сефирота.   
Ладно, Руфус, с тобой мы разберемся позже. Йазу лично и разберется, и есть обоснованные подозрения, что мешать ему в этом никто не станет. А пока…   
– Кададжи, ты можешь мне не верить, но я говорю правду. Йазу бежал от Руфуса, мы… встретились, можно сказать, и я… взял его под защиту…   
На тонких губах – ехидная усмешечка. У них непохожие губы… чуть вспухшие, словно только что расцелованные – у Йазу, и классически строгие, правильные – у Кададжи.   
– Клауд, ты, возможно, забыл, но Йазу – мой брат. Я отлично знаю, как он к тебе относится. Почувствовал – в момент смерти. Если _ты_ не в курсе – он готов тебя убить. Голыми руками, хотя предпочитает оружие. И уж точно он не будет просить у тебя помощи. Просто – не будет. У него свой собственный кодекс чести, очень жесткий, между прочим, и для Йазу невозможно будет просить о помощи человека, которого он собирается убить.   
Все верно. Он, кстати, и не просил. Он просто остался, ни о чем не прося. Зато…  
Зато он обещал стать другом – если удастся спасти Кададжи и Лоза.   
А еще – надо тянуть время. Рано или поздно Йазу с Винсентом доберутся до этого кабинета. Время, время, разговоры ни о чем, намеки и уловки, интриги и загадки. Ох, Винсента бы сюда, он это умеет. Или Рива.   
– Да, Кададжи. Я знаю, что Йазу мечтал меня убить. И что он предпочитает пользоваться оружием. И даже знаю – почему, Йазу сам мне рассказывал. Кстати, он поклялся, что если и убьет меня, то не из _Velvet Nightmare_.   
Насмешка в зеленых глазах смешалась с неуверенностью, растерянностью. Неужели поверит? Насколько бы все упростилось… Поверит, и тогда Руфус с двумя телохранителями перестанет быть помехой, и можно будет просто позвонить Винсенту и вырваться отсюда… куда подальше. А уже потом решить, что делать с Руфусом, Шин-Ра и всеми их безумными планами.   
Не вышло. В кошачьих глазах вспыхнул знакомый фанатичный огонь, в котором мгновенно сгорели все колебания, все раздумья.   
– Значит, ты защищаешь Йазу, Клауд. А с чего это ты такой добрый, а? – сладкий голос, шелк и сталь под ним. – Неужели забыл тот, последний выстрел – в спину, на Мидгардских руинах? Моей душе дали время дождаться братьев. Я слишком хорошо помню, как вы погибли.   
Нет, он тоже не забыл. Такое забыть невозможно.  
– Нет, Кададжи, не забыл. Такое невозможно забыть. Но есть другие вещи, о которых ты не знаешь, а я – не забуду.   
– Например?   
Как хорошо, что хоть изредка можно отвечать прямо и честно. Даже не задумываясь. Не просчитывая ответ на три хода вперед.   
– Две недели назад Йазу спас мне жизнь. Вполне осознанно, кстати.   
Свист Соубы – возле самого лица. Клауд на собственных рефлексах увернулся, но вроде бы его и не пытались убить. Просто светлый металл мелькнул прямо перед глазами, а следом неторопливо упала срезанная прядь волос. Кададжи усмехнулся – надо понимать, этот жест был предупреждением – а затем Соуба вновь перешла в наступление. Безумная скорость атаки, тонкие лезвия искрятся, бликуют перед глазами, тяжелая Ультима едва успевает парировать выпады. Лезвия дабл-блейда охватили меч Клауда, отвели в сторону, и лицо Кададжи вдруг оказалось рядом, громкий шепот опалил кожу.  
– А вот этого точно не может быть. Этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда. Теперь я точно знаю, что ты лжешь, большой брат.   
Что ж… Это был неверный ответ. Попытаться еще раз?  
Движение рукой – и мечи ушли вниз, Ультима вырвалась из плена, легко отбила очередной удар. Все-таки хорошо, что она _настолько_ тяжелая – никакой катане ее не удержать. А вот ею удержать катану – запросто. Одним весом.   
– И как по-твоему, откуда я столько про твоего брата узнал? Пытал огнем и железом? Могу поклясться, что нет.   
Ярость, безумная ярость и беспокойство – за брата.   
– Ты же сам сказал, что знаешь, почему Йазу предпочтет убивать из оружия. Для него не нужно огня. А теперь – умри, большой брат.   
Hast на всех – спасибо Тифе с ее предусмотрительностью и хорошей реакцией – и атака Кададжи уже не показалась настолько страшной. По крайней мере, дуэль пошла почти на равных. Даже движения Баррета, на пару с Тифой атаковавшего Лоза, приобрели неожиданную грацию и стремительность. Hast – хорошо, конечно, вот только до телефона не дотянуться, раньше надо было звонить, плюнув на осторожность. Значит, сейчас надо тянуть время – до тех пор, пока Винсент и Йазу не поднимутся до предпоследнего этажа. Сражаться, наносить удары, парировать и вновь атаковать.   
Дабл-блейд, негромко взвизгнул, вырвался из тонких мальчишеских рук и отлетел в дальний угол. Удержать Ультиму, уже начавшую смертельный удар, оказалось нелегко – впрочем, Кададжи сам увернулся, каким-то чудом проскользнув в миллиметрах от массивного лезвия. Затем подросток метнулся к своей Соубе и – Клауд увидел это в первый раз в жизни – двойная катана дрогнула на дорогом вутайском ковре, потянувшись навстречу владельцу. Так у них на самом деле живое оружие?!   
Мгновение спустя стало не до этого. Соуба, вернувшись к хозяину, жаждала мести, и ветер застонал под тонкими лезвиями загадочного меча. Клауд едва успевал отражать неуловимо-быстрые укусы.   
Интересно, что скажет Йазу, если вновь удастся победить Кададжи?   
Еще интереснее – как он отреагирует, если Кададжи или Лоз погибнут от рук кого-нибудь из них?   
Впрочем, об этом тоже лучше и не думать.   
Просто – тянуть время, не позволяя себе наносить смертельных ударов. Смерть братьев – этого Йазу действительно не простит.   
Сколько времени они сражались, Клауд не знал. Время потеряло свою власть и свою силу, время растянулось на длинные мили и растворилось в безумном бою. Остались лишь отчаянные атаки мальчишки, так похожего на самого дорогого на Планете человека, осталось громкое рычание атакующего Баррета, осталось…   
А потом не осталось ничего, кроме боя.   
Краем глаза Клайд еще успел увидеть, как Руфус неторопливо опустился в кресло у окна и, выбрав пузатую бутылку с яркой этикеткой, наполнил невысокий бокал янтарной жидкостью – затем и это куда-то ушло. Было просто не до него.   
А взамен пришло осознание – они вполне могут не выдержать.   
_– Если бы мы хотели убить тебя – мы бы убили…_  
Тогда, полгода назад, их действительно никто не пытался убить – до самого последнего момента. Запугивали, выпендривались… Выстрелом сбить очки, кулаком разбить колонну, ударом вызвать _волну тьмы_ – и, не оглядываясь, перемахнуть через нее… Дети, играющие дети.   
Глупо было даже думать, что Йазу, лучший снайпер Шин-Ра Корпорэйшн, мог промахнуться с полуметра – пусть даже и стрелял он с летящего мотоцикла. Бессмысленно полагать, что Лоз не стал убивать Тифу из-за ящика материи. Наивно считать, что Кададжи, резкий, стремительный и безжалостный, не успел нанести удар из-за крика Марлин. Смешно…   
Тогда они играли.   
А сейчас – сражаются. Сейчас в глазах Кададжи – смерть. Он сражается за все, за поражение в Мидгарде, за ложь Аэрис, за гибель братьев, за _похищение_ Йазу, за себя и свое будущее. Он быстро повзрослел, младший клон Сефирота, он перестал играть. И он добьется своего. 

Нам не выстоять, понял Баррет. Клауд, может, и продержится подольше, но даже он уже устает от безумных, стремительных, неуловимых атак самого сумасшедшего из клонов. А он с Тифой…   
Ненормальная скорость движений противника выводила из себя. Лично он, Баррет, просто _ни разу_ не попал по Лозу. Тифа попала… один раз… И то, похоже, случайно. Но этому бугаю, который старший клон, один удар – что слону дробинка. Он даже с ритма не сбился.   
А Руфус, **%?*%*, расселся в кресле, наблюдает бесплатное развлечение!  
Темная молния неожиданно очутилась за спиной темноволосой девушки – невероятно, он ведь только что был прямо перед ним! Удар серебристого кастета – и Тифа упала на дорогущий ковер, обмякла, вытянулась сломанной куклой, и Баррет на полном автомате бросился к ней. Собственно, это его и спасло. Следующий удар Лоза пришелся как раз в то место, где только что стоял Баррет. От второго удара Баррет увернулся уже сознательно, перекатился и неожиданно очутился прямо напротив Кададжи. Выстрелил и даже попал. Клауд переключился на Лоза.  
Нельзя сказать, что стало намного легче, но… Протез можно использовать как своеобразный щит – его даже Соуба не перешибет, да и Кададжи не так быстр, пару раз его всерьез зацепило плотное пламя. Клауду было еще проще: Ультима – не огнемет, в перезарядке не нуждается, и бросаться на нее так просто опасно, это можно самому себе сеппуку сделать. Чужим мечом. 

Сражаться с Лозом было все же сподручнее, чем с Кададжи, и боковым зрением Клауд отметил, как за спиной Лоза Руфус неторопливо допил виски, аккуратно поставил стакан на столик, устроился в кресле поудобнее, кивнул стоящим навытяжку туркам. Елена тут же опустилась в соседнее кресло, Тсенг устроился на мягком подлокотнике, нагнулся к девушке, зашептал что-то на ухо.   
Вот ведь заразы самоуверенные!   
Нельзя отвлекаться – слишком серьезен соперник, пользуется любой возможностью. Вот только сейчас он почему-то замер, как столб, и Клауд едва успел увести меч в сторону – иначе на Планете стало бы одним сефиротовым клоном меньше.   
– Лоз! – негромкий шепот с чуть шипящим произношением небесным громом раздался за спиной. – Хватай Тифу и спускайся вниз. Там возле грузовика байк. Поедешь следом за грузовиком.   
Парень растерянно моргнул и обернулся к Кададжи. Вероятно, за подтверждением приказа. Бесполезно, разумеется, – Кададжи был слишком занят. К Баррету присоединился Винс в хаотической форме, вампир и бывший повстанец не давали ни одной минуты на размышления.   
Лоз застыл – не то решая, стоит ли отвлекать брата в такой момент, не то обдумывая приказ… не то просто готовясь к атаке. Скорее всего – первое.   
Ну и ладно, сейчас они вполне справятся сами. И с Шин-Ра, и с шинентаями.   
Клауд отпустил руку со ставшим настолько тяжелым мечом и просто смотрел в глаза ставшего самым дорогим в мире человека. Единственного… И как могло прийти в голову, что он похож на братьев? Точеные черточки лица, изящно удлиненные глаза, чуть-чуть припухлые губы, словно напрашивающиеся…   
Взгляд Йазу сфокусировался где-то за спиной Клауда, глаза опасно сузились, рука неторопливо вытащила из-за спины ган-блейд. Клауд инстинктивно метнулся в сторону, разворачиваясь и разворачивая меч, ставя блок – и успел увидеть Тсенга, катаной разрезающего воздух. Мгновением раньше удар бы пришелся не в пустоту…  
Глава турков застыл, глядя на Йазу – вдруг оказавшегося на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А длинноволосый клон улыбался, просто улыбался какой-то искренне ласковой, мягкой улыбкой, даже глаза сияли неподдельной радостью… почти влюблено, но от этой улыбки вся кровь отхлынула от лица Тсенга. Настолько, что смуглая обычно кожа приобрела серо-сиреневый оттенок. Побелевшие губы дрогнули, успели беззвучно прошептать имя, когда широкое лезвие Velvet Nightmare полоснуло турка по груди, отбрасывая шинровца назад. Йазу резко развернулся, глаза гневно сверкнули.   
Ах, да, старший клон все еще не выполнил приказа.   
– Лоз! – голос Йазу приобрел совершенно непривычный металлический оттенок, и это почему-то подействовало. Моментально.   
Лоз, подняв с пола бесчувственную девушку, метнулся к портьерам, туда, откуда совсем недавно появились Руфус с турками. Что, там самый короткий выход отсюда? Еще Клауд успел подумать, чем же его мечтательный мальчик может так пугать здоровенного бугая и командира охраны президента корпорации, но тут Кададжи заметил появившегося Йазу и на мгновение – нет, на неуловимую долю мгновения – упустил Винсента из виду. Зря. Валентайн внезапно оказался рядом с младшим клоном, и кроваво-красные перепончатые крылья окутали обоих. Винсент с Кададжи замерли в безмолвном объятии, выпав из безумия боя. Минуту спустя вампир, поддерживая пошатывающегося мальчишку, бежал следом за Лозом.   
Самые опасные соперники были устранены – должно было стать легче. Не стало. Оставались турки, оставался Руфус, и дверь кабинета начала сотрясаться – от ударов. Охрана поняла, что ситуация вышла за рамки сценария? Видимо, да. Сколько у них осталось времени, Клауд точно не знал – хотя, в принципе, дверь крепкая, запирается изнутри… может, и выдержит. Наверняка, на случай атаки Сефирота рассчитывалась.   
Впрочем, запасной ключ тоже должен бы найтись.   
Йазу эти вопросы не волновали – он, все так же нежно улыбаясь, смотрел в дальний конец комнаты, где белоснежным изваянием застыл Руфус, замерла в кресле Елена и тихо стонал на роскошном вутайском ковре Тсенг. Руфус не был трусом, и Клауд уважал президента за эту его черту, вот и сейчас рука Руфуса лежала на рукояти пистолета, он был готов защищаться – но был ли в этом смысл? Длинное лезвие ган-блейда сводило на нет все возможные варианты защиты.   
– Предлагаю компромисс, – спокойно, словно не замечая хищного зрачка Nightmare, произнес глава Шин-Ра. – Ты убираешь оружие. Вас выпускают из башни.   
Серебристая бровь удивленно приподнялась.   
– Интересно, а почему ты Страйфу такого предложения не делал?   
Небрежная улыбка в ответ.   
– С Клаудом мы могли справиться – особенно в отсутствие Валентайна и в присутствии твоих братьев. С _тобой_ и Клаудом – уже вряд ли. Видишь ли, я планировал собрать вместе всех. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у меня серьезные планы на всех вас. Вот, посмотри…  
Не среагировали – слишком хотелось знать, какой ультимы ради Руфус затеял все это. И никто не ожидал, что президент самой могущественной корпорации носит с собой целый арсенал. Впрочем, ему это не особо помогло.   
Короткие вспышки выстрелов – Клауд отбил пулю, на автомате выставив широкое лезвие Ультимы перед собой и Йазу. Президент, взмахнув руками и выронив тяжелый револьвер, мягко осел на пол, а мгновение спустя по Клауду и Йазу ударила молния, выпущенная Еленой. Йазу пошатнулся, в ярких глазах промелькнула боль, и Клауд лишь выругался про себя за то, что не приказал мальчишке надеть броню.   
Они отвлеклись лишь на секунду, но этого хватило Тсенгу, чтобы задействовать лечение на себя и на президента, оттащить полувменяемого босса за диван и, нажав на неприметную кнопку в стене, вызвать барьер вокруг них троих. Хорошо их корпорация учит, нечего сказать, Клауд даже слегка позавидовал. Только на лекарствах экономить не следует… Неужели у них был с собой только один маленький флакон – на всех?   
Йазу, задумчиво поглядев на барьер, неторопливо подошел поближе, пробежал пальцами по прозрачной стене. В глазах Тсенга застыл панический ужас, Елена закусила губу и прижалась к турку, словно тот – тяжело раненый – мог ее защитить.   
– Уходим или добиваем? – судя по голосу, клон Сефирота нисколько не сомневался в своей способности справиться со всеми улучшенными технологиями Шин-Ра. Вместе взятыми.   
И уж тем более – с каким-то там барьером.   
Клауд пожал плечами – он и сам не знал, как лучше.   
А затем не выдержала дверь.   
В кабинет врывались солдаты, возмещая недостаточную для боя с Лавиной квалификацию количеством. И как Тсенг смог их вызвать? Какая разница, если сейчас путь к лестнице оказался надежно перекрыт, к портьерам – что бы за ними ни было – тоже, и одному Небу известно, смогли ли Лоз и Винсент вырваться.   
– Отступаем, ребята, – скомандовал Клауд, ударом Wind расчищая проход к балкону.   
Хорошо, что подъезжая к башне, Йазу ткнул пальцем в пожарную лестницу, ведущую до самых верхних этажей. Ну, не до самых верхних – тонкая нить лестницы шла лишь вдоль широкой части башни, как раз до того этажа, на котором сейчас находились они. Последние шесть этажей снизу видны не были.   
За резной дверью балкона их встретил ветер – безо всякого Wind. Безумный порыв подхватил, швырнул вперед, ударил, стараясь сбить с ног. Клауд не сопротивлялся – так было даже быстрее.   
Возле лестницы Клауд затормозил, вдруг сообразив, что сверху они будут отличной мишенью. Хотя… у тех, кто спустятся первыми, есть шанс выжить – последний член отряда послужит живым щитом. Или – мертвым.   
_«Ты – лучшая броня в этом мире…»_  
Обернулся – Йазу стоял в нескольких шагах от него, вцепившись в холодный металлический поручень и задумчиво глядя на крохотный с такой высоты грузовик. Серебристые волосы вокруг головы образовывали фантастический вихрь.   
Что ж, Йазу… ты был прав.   
– Спускайся!   
Йазу плавно повернул голову. Зеленые глаза туманятся – и туманят сознание. Чего же он медлит, времени почти не осталось!   
Нежная улыбка скользит по губам – медленно, неторопливо.  
– После тебя, Страйф…  
Клауд опешил. Он что, совсем сошел с ума? Последнему, кто будет здесь спускаться, в любом случае не поздоровится, а они стоят и теряют драгоценные минуты! И Баррет маячит в нескольких метрах от лестницы, не идет. Они что, ничего не понимают?!   
– Быстро вниз, и не смей спорить!  
Йазу вывернулся из захвата – нашел время демонстрировать неприкосновенность – отступил в сторону, помотал головой. Судя по насмешливо-мягкому взгляду, это Клауд чего-то не понимал.   
– Там Винсент. Тифа. Ты уверен, что они вырвались?  
Внизу было спокойно – пока. Никто не выбегал из роскошных стеклянных дверей, не бежал к грузовику, не пытался арестовать Сида и Юффи… Никто не бежал к грузовику… сколько времени требуется, чтобы спуститься вниз?   
И где они должны выйти?   
– Спускайся, Страйф. Там – нужнее ты.   
Больно. Когда ты нужен где-то там, а не… не тому, кто нужен тебе…   
Зеленые глаза – близко, но почему-то расплываются, теряются… Нежные губы что-то шепчут, но ветер подхватывает слова, играет, уносит вдаль… Пусть – все равно их не хочется слышать…   
– Спускайся… Клауд, – изумрудные глаза мягко блеснули, но Йазу уже подтолкнул его к лестнице, обтянутая тонкой кожей ладонь скользнула по голой руке.   
Впервые Йазу прикоснулся сам – по доброй воле. Если не считать момента, когда целую вечность назад мальчишка опрокинул его на бетонные плиты, своим телом закрывая от огня и молний.   
– Иди, Клауд, – пухлые губы близко-близко к губам, и ветер не смеет их касаться – лишь бросает шелковистые пряди на лицо. – Иди же. Я выберусь, обещаю тебе, и скажу, что мы друзья, – мальчишка обернулся бронированному стеклу разгромленного кабинета Руфуса, где пол-окна загораживала массивная фигура Баррета. – Мы выберемся.   
Как?! Каким образом отсюда можно будет выбраться? Сейчас здесь будет вся охрана корпорации, и выбраться живым смог бы разве что Рамух Седобородый. Ну, или Рыцари полной компанией.   
Сглотнув, Клауд начал перелезать через неудобные перила. Ветер сбивал, срывал с показавшейся вдруг такой ненадежной лесенки. Надо будет предупредить Руфуса, что эвакуироваться отсюда – удовольствие для экстремалов.   
Йазу страховал, пока Клауд полностью не перебрался на лестницу – собственно, не удержи этот хрупкий на вид мальчишка его руку, Клауд спускался бы вниз в состоянии свободного падения. Быстро и убийственно эффективно. А так… восемьдесят четыре этажа… надо справиться. Хотя бы ради Баррета и Йазу.   
Взгляд вверх – в последний раз. Тонкое, изящное лицо, яркие глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц, светлые волосы вокруг лица – уже не вихрь, а нимб. Последняя улыбка, мягкая, непривычно теплая, негромкий голос…   
– Увози братьев. Не жди нас – уезжай. Сразу. Мы придем… позже. Обещай.  
Что остается? Ради чего он здесь? Почему он спускается вниз, когда наверху его помощь нужнее? Там, внизу, Винсент и Тифа, они опытные бойцы, они справятся сами. А не справятся – там Сид и Юффи, а еще оставшиеся в баре Рив и Ред, только набери номер, и они придут…   
– Обещай!   
Горящие глаза, умоляющий голос… Волосы как нимб, тонкая рука вытянута, все еще держит его запястье…   
Боится и ненавидит, и оттого все его тело нервничает, вибрирует, мальчишка хочет уйти, но ладонь упрямо обнимает запястье, вынуждая  
Соленая струйка потекла в рот, и Клауд с трудом осознал, что это кровь… Губа прокушена, но он не почувствовал боли – _этой_ боли…   
Йазу, как ты не понимаешь – без тебя мир окончательно потеряет все краски. Как когда-то после смерти Аэрис. Зачем спасать свою жизнь, когда единственная ценность в ней – погибнет? А ведь я брошу здесь не только тебя, но и Баррета. Давнего друга, надежного соратника, боевого товарища. Шумного, решительного, безбашенного Баррета. А дома – Марлин… Как приказать… Как уехать самому?   
Выдернуть запястье из мягкой хватки оказалось неожиданно трудно. Сильные у мальчика пальцы…   
Клауд помедлил мгновение, обдумывая решение – и осторожно поймал ладонь в черной перчатке. Йазу чуть дернулся, но руки не отнял – лишь в глазах вспыхнули странные искры. Надежда. Почему у него так получается – понимать без слов?  
– Да, Йазу… обещаю…  
И тонкая рука сжимается в крепком пожатии, а затем исчезает. Было ли это вообще – или просто отчаяние навеяло безумные грезы?   
Показалось – или действительно правая рука, которая сжимала пальцы Йазу, ни разу не соскользнула со светлого металла бесконечно длинной лестницы?   
Впрочем, что за бред? Правая рука и должна быть сильнее. 

***  
Баррет скастовал остановку (надо же, защиты не оказалось ни у кого, кроме Тсенга – даже у Руфуса!) и вылетел на балкон. Собственно, это был не балкон. Громадная площадка, на которой можно было посадить вертолет – такой, как у корпорации. Или даже самолет. Хайвинд здесь, разумеется, не разместился бы, а вот Малыш Бронко – запросто.   
И, пожалуй, смог бы взлететь – площадка чистая, лучше любой взлетной полосы, только короткая… и проверять не хотелось бы.   
Боковое зрение отметило, как Клауд буквально подлетел к лестнице, остановился, кивнул Йазу – вниз. Слов Баррет не слышал: он стоял у невысокого бортика, смотрел с высоты восемьдесят четвертого этажа вниз – и ясно, как никогда, понимал, что им не успеть. Остановка не даст _такой_ форы – тем более, наверняка Тсенг прямо сейчас пытается найти в себе силы и снять эффект магии.   
Краем глаза Баррет отметил оживленную жестикуляцию Клауда – судя по всему, тот спроваживал Йазу вниз. Йазу стоял неподвижно – если не считать волос, конечно. Их неподвижными назвать было невозможно. Уговаривает Клауда идти первым? Откуда-то пришла железная уверенность, что Йазу это удастся. Наверняка применит что-нибудь из арсенала потомков Дженовы. Гипноз там… Или, безо всякого арсенала – поцелуем… Да какая разница! Не его это дело.   
Важно то, что всем троим им не успеть. Значит, кто-то должен задержать погоню.   
К выбитой балконной двери он вернулся вовремя – как раз большая часть солдат скинула с себя оцепенение и медленно поднималась с пола. Заклинание никто не снимал – возможно, потому, что Тсенг так и лежал, свернувшись в углу. Сжимая в руках телефон. Не шевелясь. Жестоко с ним мальчишка. За что, интересно?   
Кстати, не факт, что на полу лежал Тсенг, а не его остывающий труп.   
Додумать Баррет не успел – дверь в противоположной стене распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалось еще человек десять. Уже не зеленых новобранцев и даже не опытных солджеров.   
Турки. Элита корпорации, профессиональные телохранители и приближенные лица президента. Опытные, безжалостные и – сейчас, рядом с раненым (ой ли?) командиром – разъяренные. Последний резерв Шин-Ра, но в отсутствии Клауда – почти что козырной туз. Вот это уже плохо.   
Впрочем, нет – плохо было бы, если бы Руфус сразу вызвал турков, а не этих молокососов, чьи тела загромождали комнату. А так… живым его отсюда все равно не выпустят.   
Лишь бы эти двое успели спуститься.   
Бой на автомате. Раскалившаяся тяжесть огнемета, прохладная твердь барьера, падающие тела солдат и – ускользающие – турков, горячая волна слева, где вроде как очнувшийся Тсенг скрылся за перевернутым диваном, ошметки разбитого барьера, разлетевшиеся по кабинету… Все на автомате. Мысли принимали в этом самое минимальное участие, словно мозг отказался видеть всю эту кровь, пролитую по его, Баррета, вине.   
Наверное, поэтому он не успел заметить Елену, которая практически не участвовала в бою, зато сейчас буквально выросла из-под земли и предстала перед ним маленьким ангелом мести. С Еленой Баррету драться не приходилось, и он не представлял, чем она обычно дерется, и как, и какие атаки предпочитает – но сейчас все это было неважно. Сейчас девушка сжимала в руках изящную катану Тсенга и готовилась нанести Баррету последний удар.   
Почему-то это расстроило больше всего: быть убитым женщиной. Вроде бы умом понимаешь, что те же Тифа и Юффи поопаснее очень даже многих мужчин, да и застарелая боль в руке, где крепится протез, постоянно напоминает про ныне покойную Бешенную Скарлет, но… Но умереть от женской руки!!!   
И даже не успеть выстрелить в Елену напоследок – слишком близко она стоит, почти прижалась, протез просто не повернется под таким углом.   
В светлых, голубых глазах девушки читалось единственное желание – убить. Пусть не Йазу, ее главного врага, и даже не Клауда, – но убить. Отомстить. За Руфуса, за Рино и Руда, за всех турков и Шин-Ра в целом… За Тсенга.   
Девушка хотела стать воплощением смерти – и она будет смертью для Баррета. Так получилось.   
В ухо ударил оглушающий грохот – а мгновение позже на открытом чистом девичьем лбу, между светлых бровей, появилась небольшая красная точка – почти как у ее любимого вутайца. И лишь когда Елена упала под ноги, обезумевшие турки ударили сразу со всех сторон, а Молния второго уровня обожгла плечо – Баррет осознал, что та точка – след от пули.   
Этого не могло быть! Йазу должен был сейчас спускаться вниз, за Клаудом, и, пожалуй, они уже бы могли достичь земли и уезжать.   
Серебристые волосы закружились, когда черный вихрь ворвался в вооруженную до зубов толпу, широкое лезвие ган-блейда рассекло грудь мужчины в традиционном одеянии Гонгаги – кто бы мог подумать, что в корпорацию и оттуда приходят, – а затем развернулось, отражая чью-то пулю.   
Баррет немного пришел в себя – ровно настолько, чтобы вновь задействовать огнемет. Какой-то турк мгновенно скользнул за спину Йазу, схватив того за плечо и притягивая к себе, закрываясь заложником от огня Баррета, прижимая короткий широкий нож к мальчишескому горлу. Зря он это… Йазу не любит чужих прикосновений, он говорил…   
Тело в черной коже как-то странно обмякло, скользнуло вниз (у Баррета сложилось впечатление, что мальчишка просто _стек_ , подобно струе воды), а затем выпрямилось, разворачиваясь к турку, отстраняясь, уходя, поднимая и вытягивая левую руку – все сразу, одновременно, одним-единственным плавным движением. Оба ствола выстрелили, снося незнакомому бойцу Шин-Ра сразу пол-лица.  
Баррет не уловил, как и когда Йазу из центра комнаты очутился рядом с ним, отбивая удар какого-то из выживших солдат – не до того было. Слишком много человек напало, и огнемет отчаянно боролся даже не с людьми – с Лечением и Воскрешением. Что ж, Руфус может позволить себе не экономить на зельях и эфире. Из коридора появились новые солдаты. Блин, да сколько же их?! Они просто сомнут – массой.   
И – не спастись. Разве что кувыркнуться с балкона вниз – помниться, у Кададжи сие получилось неплохо. Попробовать, что ли? Пока еще жив.   
– Не волнуйся, мы справимся, – прошелестел негромкий голос. Йазу, клон Сефирота, утешает его, Баррета?   
Этого точно не может быть.   
Из-под ног, где дергались их тени, вырвалась ночная тварь и, не медля, бросилась на ближайшего противника. Сбила с ног, вцепилась в запястье следующего турка, вынуждая того бросить уже поднятый револьвер, вырвалась из захвата, прыгнула к следующему. Умные твари получаются у этих детей.  
Улучив секунду, Баррет бросил взгляд на нежданного напарника.   
На лице мальчишки играла ласковая, мягкая, почти добрая улыбка. Почти. Йазу искренне наслаждался битвой и даже не пытался этого скрывать… И умирать – не собирался.   
– Рассчитываешь выжить, красавчик?   
– А что, ты так хочешь умереть рядом со мной?   
Неужели он верит, что в этом мире хоть что-то зависит от их желания?   
– Не надейся, – вспыхнули изумрудные глаза. – Не выйдет.


End file.
